Percy Jackson and the Scavengers of Pyrrhia
by Minerakf
Summary: A few days after Sunny comes back, Starflight finds another tunnel in the rainforest. This one leads to a planet of scavengers. But the tunnel appears in a camp full of different scavengers... Special scavengers. Percy Jackson and the demigods must team up with the dragonets to save Pyyrhia. But can they do it? Or will the puny scavengers end up as a dragons's dinner?
1. A Camp of Scavengers

Hi everyone! I had this idea one day, and was like, oh yeah that would be so cool, Percy Jackson and team joining up with the Dragonets of Destiny to save Pyrrhia. I'm sorry to all of you who want more chapters to come out on Percy/Max really fast, this will definitely slow down my pace. :( But... I should probably write more frequently on one or the other because it won't get so boooring. Alternation, my friends, alternation. Okay, so this starts right after _The Brightest Night_ ends. PS: Starflight's not blind! YAY!

 **Starflight:**

Starflight's eyes were still bugging him, weeks after the volcano erupted. He rubbed at them, and peered down at the scroll. He was doing some studying on scavengers. Apparently, scavengers were actually intelligent, and thoughtful creatures, like dragons, but they were too terrified to act intelligently when in the presence of dragons. Hmm. Interesting. He wondered if that applied to all scavengers, or only some.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise startled him, and he nearly fell off the branch he was spread out on. One of his scrolls fluttered away, falling through the canopies. Starflight sighed, put the other scrolls in a nook in the tree, and dove after the scroll.

His wings stirred up the air, and the scroll floated between two trees. Starflight landed on the squishy forest floor, and picked up the now dirty scroll. He rubbed it off in some grass, sighing. Now it was filthy. Mastermind was going to kill him for ruining one of his scrolls.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and a boom shook through the forest, causing toucans and monkey to screech in alarm. He heard several Rainwings scream, then settle down again. He supposed it was just an earthquake. Not a big one though. Oh well.

He nearly missed the tunnel. But just as he was taking off, scroll clutched in his claws, a monkey screamed like a dragon dying. It was weird every single time, even when you were used to it, so of course, Starflight looked over his shoulder towards the noise.

He gasped, and turned around mid-air. At this angle, he could just see a long tunnel behind some vines that he had just looked over.

He flew back down, and tucked the scroll safely in the crook of a tree. He pushed his way through the curtain of vines, and started walking down the long tunnel. He considered going back and getting his friends, but he wanted to do something on his own for once.

When he finally emerged from the dank tunnel, he was in another forest, but this one was made of pine trees that were oddly tiny. They were less than half the size of the pine trees in Pyrrhia. Their branches were practically twigs, they would never hold the weight of a dragon.

What was this place? Where did this tunnel connect to? This was certainly nowhere in Pyrrhia. Was it possible? Were there lands beyond Pyrrhia? Other planets?

Starflight had studied the moons and stars, but nowhere had it mentioned other inhabitable planets. Supposedly, Pyrrhia was the only planet in the universe that was able to sustain life.

But maybe they were wrong. Starflight would just have to find out himself.

He took to the air, swerving deftly between trees, enjoying the cool air on his scales.

Then, he heard a growl. He whipped around, to find a giant creature, that looked like a giant, hideously mutilated version of what he had read that scavengers sometimes kept. Digs? No, dogs, yeah, that was it. The giant ugly dog thing was almost as big as Starflight, but it didn't appear to have any defenses except for claws and teeth.

The creature lunged at him, and Starflight leaped into the air. He could take this thing. He was the weakest of the Dragonets of Destiny, but he could still fight if he had to. Besides, this thing didn't look like it was immune to fire.

He belched a flame at the thing's face. The creature howled in pain, clutching its eyes, and Starflight felt a twinge of sympathy for it. He could still feel the searing pain in his eyes whenever he thought about it.

He quickly put it out of its misery with a quick slice of his claw down its neck.

He jumped back, startled, when the creature exploded into a cloud of shimmering gold dust. What the heck was that all about? He had never read about any sort of creature like this. He needed to write a scroll on this when he got back.

The trees thinned and he gasped when he saw what was on the edge of the forest. An entire scavenger den was here, and there were dozens of scavengers. But it looked nothing like the scavenger dens he had ever seen before. This den was bunches of small building in an odd shape, almost like, like, an omega. The last letter in the ancient tongue of Pyrrhia. Hmm. Very odd. He willed himself to blend with the shadows, and crept up on the den.

All of the scavengers were wearing odd clothes. All he had ever seen were brownish dirty rags on scavengers. These scavengers were clean, and they wore bright orange pelts on their upper halves. Several stood in a group, just babbling to each other.

"Gibber Jabber," squeaked one.

"Peely Pooly Jib," said another.

"Wata Pam Loko Jubi!" cried a third. Starflight wished he could understand what they were saying. They obviously were intelligent, if they had built this place...

He looked to his left, and saw horses that were trapped in a building, but didn't seen frantic at all. They were calmly chewing hay and they gazed at him with soft eyes.

"Grrr..." said Starflight, making a face at the horses. They stared at him unimpressed, and then one of them, a pure black one, pulled out a pair of wings. Starflight fell on his butt, startled. How did a horse have wings? Then, the horse put the wings to his ears and wiggled them and stuck his tongue out and whinnied.

Starflight wasn't certain, but he was pretty sure the horse was going NaNaNaNa BooBoo!

He growled and charged at the stables. For some weird reason, the horses didn't even appear frightened. A second later, he found out why.

Wham! He ran straight into an invisible wall and bashed his snout really hard. Ow...

The horses nickered and reared their hooves, teasing Starflight.

Starflight pressed against the wall, and tried to find an opening. He started moving left, feeling along the wall.

He passed a small building that was locked, and he was approaching a roundish building with arches and columns, when he heard a startled screech, and turned to see a small scavenger with a mischievous look to him. It had curly black fur on his head, and slowly, he started to expose his teeth. It started to get that look on his face, like the look Tsunami got when she had pranked someone.

"Ju Lola Pookin!" it cried. Starflight tilted his head and looked at the curious little scavenger. It didn't appear to be afraid at all. Most scavengers turned tail and ran at the sight of a dragon. It casually reached into a belt full of pouches on his waist, and pulled out a weird looking thing that was bright blue with yellow stripes. The weird thing was, there was no way it could have fit in the scavenger's tiny pouch.

Starflight blinked and the scavenger smiled up at him. Something was fishy about this...

The scavenger reached into his pouch again, and pulled out a little pointy thing with fuzz on the end. Wait... Starflight had seen one of those things before. But when?

His mind clicked as the scavenger started to slip the thing into the blue and yellow thing.

It was a sleeping dart. Starflight was not going to let a puny scavenger hit him with a sleeping dart.

He roared and started to build up flames in the back of his throat. The weird scavenger finished nocking the dart in the odd thing and looked calmly up at him. It didn't shoot yet.

Starflight took the opportunity, and released a giant blast of flame at the scavengers face.

 **Leo:**

I almost fell over laughing when I saw the look on the dragon's face.

He was like, "Why u no crispy critter?!"

He roared again, and I shot him with the tranquilizer dart. He staggered around like a drunk bear for a few seconds, then toppled over with a huge crash.

Percy, Annabeth and Jason were the first to arrive, closely followed by Piper, Hazel, Chiron, and Frank.

"What the heck?!" cried Frank.

"What kind of dragon is that? I have never read about black dragons with stars on their wings before..." muttered Annabeth, her brows furrowed.

"You know what's even weirder?" I told them.

" _Weirder_ is not a word, you dork," said Annabeth laughing.

"Whatever," I said. "This dragon didn't straight out attack me. It only blew fire at me when I pulled out the tranquilizer darts."

"It's not dead?!" cried Frank, backing up a little.

"Umm, no... Why would I kill a perfectly good dragon?" I asked, startled.

"Whatever Leo, but how did it get into the forest?" asked Percy.

"Don't ask me!" I shrugged.

"I think we need to investigate," Annabeth said.

"Like how?" Piper piped in. Yes, laugh at Uncle Leo's fabulous puns. Wait, you're laughing at me? Then eat FIRE!

"Well, like visit the Oracle..." Annabeth suggested.

"That can do!" Rachel said, scaring us all half to death.

"Jeez Rachel, don't sneak up on people like that!" Percy said, laughing.

"Like this?" Nico asked, dissolving straight from Percy's shadow.

Percy jumped about a mile into the air, and yelped, "Ahh! Gods of Olympus!"

Annabeth laughed, and high-fived Nico.

Percy glared at them, and said, "You dirty conspiring..."

"Now, now children..." Chiron said, tapping his hoof to get our attention.

"Yeeees Sir!" I said, standing up straighter and saluting the horse-man.

Jason shoved me, and I almost toppled over straight onto the knocked out dragon.

"Alright, settle down," said Chiron. "Now, I do believe Miss Chase is correct in asking for a prophecy. That dragon is not normal at all, and I have a feeling this is the beginning of something bigger..."

I gulped down my fear, chuckled, and said, "I like things being part of larger things. Except for when you're talking about puzzle pieces. Once, I was doing this 1000 piece puzzle, and... Ooh, a squirrel!"

Percy, Frank, and Hazel laughed, and Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"So, beginning of something bigger. Please tell me there's not going to be another great prophecy..." said Percy, frowning.

"You never know," said Piper, and Jason sighed, "Let's just pray to the gods that there won't be."


	2. The Two Dimensional Tunnel of Weirdness

Okay, chapter two! You know I would never leave you hanging. So, sit back and enjoy!

 **Percy:**

I couldn't believe it when Rachel cleared her throat and said, "Well, I think I feel a prophecy coming along..."

"No!" I shouted, "Why me?!"

Annabeth just chuckled, and shoved me, "Because you're a half-blood, seaweed brain."

"I am NOT a seaweed brain!" I protested.

Rachel, coughed, and started to glow with the eerie green light, which meant that the spirit of Delphi was hijacking her yet again...

Her body went rigid, and green smoke spilled from her mouth, enveloping up, and swirling around like it was a snake.

 _Approach, Seeker, and ask,_ she rasped.

I stepped forward, gulped, and asked, "Does this weird dragon showing up mean anything?"

Her eyes rolled up in her head and she started rasping out a prophecy:

 _Eight half-blood shall journey to a distant land,_

 _Three queens want the throne of the kingdom of sand,_

 _A false prophecy exposed and the five need aid,_

 _Their destiny is their own to be made,_

 _Scavengers and Dragons must fight together,_

 _Or the land of Pyrrhia will war forever._

Rachel gasped, and sank to her knees. Will and two other Apollo campers helped get her onto a stretcher and rushed her off to the Big House.

No. This couldn't be happening! Another great prophecy! It had only been a week! Leo had just appeared out of nowhere three days ago with Calypso. I thought she had been free for ages. I had assumed that Zeus had followed his word, and set her free. I should have known.

I scowled, and whined, "Another prophecy?! Come ON!"

Annabeth looked very confused. So did Chiron.

"A distant land... Where there are queens... Where could that been..." mused Annabeth.

"And a kingdom of sand? I don't think they have a Queen of Egypt right?" asked Leo.

"Shut up Leo," said Piper.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, laughing.

"A false prophecy? How could there be a false prophecy. Prophecies always come true!" I said, frowning. "And who are the five?"

"Maybe five new demigods!" said Hazel eagerly.

"That would be cool!" said Piper.

"Scavengers and dragons... It doesn't make any sense..." Nico said, startling several people.

"What the heck is a scavenger? Someone who scavenges?" asked Leo. He grinned stupidly, and looked pleased with himself. That kid was hilarious. He could make a laughingstock out of any nerve racking situation. We really depended on him to keep the mood light...

"No... I don't think so... Well... Maybe... I don't know..." Nico said awkwardly, not meaning to bring attention to himself in the first place.

"Well, it's all Greek to me... Oh wait, I know Greek..." Leo said.

"Chinese?" I suggested, and Frank winced. Oops...

We all laughed, and then I said, "Land of Pyrrhia will war forever. Huh. Is the land of Pyrrhia this Kingdom of Sand the three queens want to rule?"

Annabeth thought for a minute, then shook her head. "Maybe, I really don't know. This is an odd prophecy..."

"That's saying a lot," I laughed.

"Well, it said that eight half-bloods shall journey to a distant land, so that obviously calls for a quest. I say, us seven from the quest to shut the Doors of Death?" suggested Annabeth.

"Okay, who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for this?" I said, chuckling. Hooray. Another quest! Like my life wasn't chaotic enough. The fates must have been having a good laugh about this one. _Hey, let's give this half blood ANOTHER quest, and watch him suffer some more! It'll be fun!_

"We still need one more person..." said Annabeth. "Does anyone volunteer?"

"Me," said a voice from behind me. I jumped again, and shouted, "Gods, Nico, thanks for volunteering and all, but can you go stand behind someone else?!"

Nico sighed, and went and stood beside Chiron, who didn't look any less disturbed by Nico's presence. Okay, don't tell Nico that. He might kill me.

"Well, it seems a team is in place. When shall this quest start? Any ideas?"

"Well, I think I might..." started Rachel who was back from the infirmary, and her eyes started glowing green, yadda yadda, you get the idea.

"Another prophecy?!" Leo complained.

For some weird reason, Rachel didn't start rasping poetic lines at us. Instead, she stayed absolutely silent for about a minutes, and then suddenly, she snapped out of her trancelike state. The smoke dissipated, and her eyes cleared. She didn't pass out, thankfully.

Annabeth helped her stand up, and she said, "I saw a vision. You guys had the dragon on... a... some kind of wagon... You were in the forest... I think that it was...by where the... battle of... labyrinth... Go there and..."

Then, her eyes rolled back in her head, and Annabeth laid her gently on the ground.

"Okay, I think this calls for a quest, like, right now," Piper said, wringing her hands anxiously.

"A wagon huh? Okay, I'll rig one up." said Leo, sighing. "I think I'll bring Festus too. "

"Alright, whatever," said Annabeth.

"I will take the girl back to the infirmary," said Chiron, who threw the unconscious girl onto his back and galloped swiftly in the direction of the Big House.

Soon, Leo was back, with a giant wagon thing on wheels. It was a simple design, just a tarp stretched over a metal frame, with wheels and a wagon handle.

It took all of us lifting, plus some help from Jason's winds, to get the huge beast onto the thing.

"Glad I brought Festus," said Leo, and hooked his bronze dragon up to the cart. The giant machine even had a hard time hauling the thing. Soon, we were to Zeus's fist, where the entrance to the now destroyed labyrinth was located. It was supposedly brought back by the sorcerer Hazel fought, but there wasn't an entrance in camp anymore. So what was that tunnel doing here? It was easily big enough to fit Festus.

"What the heck is this? Leo asked, and stopped Festus.

Then, a sound echoed through the tunnel, like the sound dragons made when they were dying. I knew from the one time I fought a dragon in New Jersey. It's a long story, don't ask.

"Is it the labyrinth again?" asked Nico, his face pale.

"No, I don't think so..." said Annabeth, frowning. She walked towards the tunnel, which just appeared in mid-air. She walked around the backside of it. and we couldn't see her anymore. She came back, and tentatively threw k a stick into the tunnel.

Piper gasped when the stick fell to the floor inside what appeared to be a 2D hologram.

"Try walking into it!" I said.

"You do it seaweed brain!" she said.

"Fine, I will, wise girl!" I said, and she smirked. Gods, I loved her.

I walked up to the weird tunnel, and stuck my foot into it. Nothing happened, so I peeked my head into the tunnel. I immediately smelled a sweet smell, and heard loud bird calls. The air in the tunnel was musty, but still slightly warm. Light shined brightly at the end of the tunnel, and I thought I could see bright green.

"Gods," said Annabeth, and walked around behind me. I couldn't see anything but tunnel in beside me, and the other demigods in front of me.

"I can't see you at all..." said Annabeth, her voice coming from behind me, like she was in the tunnel, but I knew she had just walked around the flat tunnel entrance. This was weird.

"Percy, you are flat..." said Leo, laughing his head off.

The others were soon laughing hysterically as well.

"Okay, enough," said Annabeth, still giggling. She shook her head, and her chuckles subsided.

"Let's check this thing out. I have a feeling that this is our quest... Bring the dragon. I think... I have a sneaking suspicion...well, maybe this is like a link to another world..."

"What?!" exclaimed Leo.

"Another dimension?!" said Frank, quickly followed by Piper screaming, "With odd dragons?!"

"Yeah..." said Annabeth. "That's my guess. There might be lots of them, so be prepared. Leo, have Festus lead, just in case. She drew her Drakon-bone sword and we all walked into the tunnel, Festus's hulking form filling up the tunnel ahead of us, hauling the unconscious dragon.

"This is weird..." Piper said, shivering.

"I have a feeling it might get weirder than this..." I said, sighing heavily.

With the quests we'd been on, you never knew where this tunnel might lead...

 **Starflight:**

He couldn't believe that the stupid scavenger had got him with a sleeping dart. He would've never imagined that a scavenger could be smart enough to kidnap him.

But, that scavenger... that scavenger was... immune to fire?! How?! Had an animus dragon enchanted that human somehow? Was this a plot to capture him and his friends. Oh no! He had to wake up somehow, and warn them. Wake up! Wake up! No, it was useless. He could only see blackness. Glory, sorry, Queen Glory had a dream-visitor, but why would she think to contact him. It was the middle of the afternoon. Why would she ever think that he would be asleep, kidnapped by scavengers. It was hopeless!

He waited in blackness for what seemed like ages. He didn't dream about a thing. Then, out of nowhere, the blackness exploded into color. He was standing on a balcony in the rainforest kingdom. Glory was in front of him. She had the dream visitor in her hand.

"Starflight, thank god! Where are you!" she cried.

"I don't know... There was this tunnel... and... scavengers. His thoughts were all jumbled so he could barely think.

"Scavengers?" said Glory, looking confused.

"Yeah, there was a male one, and he shot me with a sleeping dart..."

"A SLEEPING DART?!" Glory roared.

"Well... yeah..." said Starflight. Hadn't he said it loud enough?

"I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" she roared, so loud that Starflight had to cover his ears to save his eardrums.

"Oh, sorry Starflight..." she muttered.

"But, seriously I will make them pay..." she said, much more quietly.

"Okay, well, there's another tunnel in the rainforest. It's just past the branch I was reading on in that one tree with the weird blue moss and the little hole to keep scrolls in..." I told her.

"Okay, I'll send out some of my best Rainwings, and Deathbringer to come get you."

Star flight shivered. Deathbringer was a scary dragon... He was a good guy, but he was creepy...

The dream cut out, and Starflight woke up. He looked around him, and tried to rub his eyes, but found them tied down. The stupid scavengers had tied him down with some kind of strong rope. Much stronger than vines, that was for sure. It wasn't chain, but it had the same cold feeling. Some metal rope then...

He looked around him. He was above the ground just slightly, on some rolling platform. There were scavengers walking behind him. They had put a muzzle on him, but at least it wasn't hurting him. How did they have a muzzle that fit him? Had they captured other dragons? If they did... He shuddered.

Then he realized that they were in the tunnel that connected to the rainforest. He twisted his head back, and looked to where they were walking. They were almost to the end of the tunnel, and bright rainforest light shone through. He took a deep breath of the rainforest air. He would be out in no time. These idiots had no clue what they were doing. Glory would swoop out of the sky with Rainwings and the dumb scavengers would be dead in two seconds flat. They couldn't be immune to Rainwing venom, he knew that at least.

They reached the end of the tunnel, and the scavengers looked around in awe. "Jis Os Tibullus" said one with long blonde fur hanging from its head.

"Jibble, Loki Boka Monotoka" said one with crazy black fur going everywhere. It had startling green eyes, the color of the sea. They looked so much like dragon eyes, and it creeped him out.

The scavengers went a bit further into the rainforest, and then stopped. Starflight could still see the tunnel. He noticed that they all had some sort of weapon; the long point sticks called swords, and the smaller versions called kives. Wait, no: knives. The blonde furred one had a knife and a sword hanging from its waist. It also had startling eyes, gray ones that made it look intelligent somehow. Starflight shook his head rapidly. No, these people had kidnapped him. They couldn't possibly be intelligent.

But somehow, he knew that he was badly mistaken.

The one who had shot him pulled something else from its pouch. It was small, about the size of the scavenger's tiny paw. It was also extremely shiny, like newly polished metal. It was flimsy though, and when the scavenger pulled it from two directions, it split in half. The scavenger then pulled a tiny black thing. He then gathered some sticks and leaves, and... and... and... piled them up... It made no sense. why would he make a tiny pile of sticks and leaves.

" toofa beoh romambo!" said one of the girl scavengers to the one who was making the pile of leaves and sticks.

"Ofa korpa!" said the scavenger, grinning back at the girl scavenger. It had short, uneven brown fur, and large brown eyes.

"Offa korpa..." he repeated.

There was a chorus of yelps from the scavengers, and the black and curly furred one's snout burst on fire out of nowhere. But he didn't even seem to notice, and his skin didn't burn... How?! He had to be immune to fire... How was that even possible...

"Coh Nosar no fur !" said the short brown furred one to the boy scavenger. No fur? What? Had he just spoken dragon?

"Woh!" said the scavenger and emitted a series of high pitched barks, and then his nose suddenly went out. He stopped making the odd noises.

"Woh?" asked Starflight, imitating the scavenger. They stared at him, and started arguing in loud voices. This was extremely interesting. He would have to try to figure out their language. These scavengers were brave enough to converse in front of him. That meant... Dragons could finally learn more about scavengers.

Then, the curly black furred one yelled something that made no sense, but didn't sound like scavenger speech either: "Hepheastus's Hand Grenades!" He realized it was in the ancient language, from the times right after the scorching. But it still didn't make sense...

" wah renat gong toae yave lit orea! lit quild thie!"

None of those words he knew in old dragonish made sense to Starflight, but he decided to repeat them. They made no sense, but they sounded fun to say.

"Hepheastus's hand grenades!" Starflight said, pronouncing each syllable very carefully.

That's when one of the scavenger fell over dead. Wait, no. It fainted. From fright? He wasn't very scary, all tied down and all. One of the other scavengers caught the falling boy scavenger, and set him gently on the ground.

"Lit tunterranda week," said one the blonde furred one.

"Na tree annabeth," said the one with crazy black hair and green eyes.

"hare oinkly thun trade wooh vint mound," said the blonde one.

"Um, hi, can you understand me?" asked the blonde one in the ancient language, and it was Starflight turn to almost faint.

He gasped. How? How? How? But... how did these scavengers know the ancient language?!

"Of course! How? How are you speaking the ancient language?"

The scavenger took in a sharp breath and so did some of the others.

"The ancient language?" asked a boy one with short blond fur.

"Well, duh!" Starflight said, and rolled his eyes.

"Um, it's called Greek,"

"What the heck is Greek?" asked Starflight, extremely confused now.

The one with black hair let out air in an exasperated way, and said, "radle life rend pudding leek ratekly."

"Pudding?" I asked, very confused.

"Pudding?" asked the boy.

"Pudding?!" cried the girl scavenger.

"Well, yeah, you said, 'radle life rend pudding leek ratekly,'" I said.

"Oh gods," the scavenger cried out in the ancient language, "Is that what English sounds like to you?"

"Uh, huh," I said, nodding.

All of the scavengers made that high pitched barking noise, bared their teeth, and clutched their bellies. Wait a second... Were they... laughing? That's what that weird noise they were making was.

This was absolutely amazing... I couldn't believe it... Scavengers thought like dragons... They sounded smart, not like stupid creatures that liked shiny stuff.

"Where are we?" the blonde one asked. "By, the way, my name is Annabeth.

Annabeth. Weird name. Definitely not a dragon name.

"Mine's Starflight," I said.

"That's a pretty name..." muttered a brown skinned scavenger.

"Ok, Starflight, where are we?" asked the one called Annabeth.

"Pyyrhia of course!" I said.

The scavengers took sharp intakes of air, and looked nervously at each other. They had a quick exchange in this language they called English, and then looked back at me.

"Starflight? What do you know about Pyyrhia. Do you know anything about a, um, false prophecy?" asked Annabeth.

Starflight gasped. How did itknow about the prophecy? He had to make sure these scavengers weren't killed when Glory showed up!

"Yeah..." Starflight said, fidgeting nervously under the ropes.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked him.

"Well, first of all, I'm part of it, second, my friends are part of it, third, it's none of you puny scavengers' businesses," Starflight said stubbornly,

The scavenger made that noise again, that Starflight guessed was them gasping, and turned to each other and muttered in English again. Finally, they turned back to him.

"Do you know anything about three queens who want a kingdom of sand?" Annabeth asked.

Oh... God... How?! How did it know?!

"How?! How did you know that?!" I managed.

"We have prophecies too. And we're not called scavengers. We're called humans,"

They... They had prophecies too? Were their prophecies real, unlike ours?

And they weren't called scavengers?!

"Weird..." Starflight said.

"Okay, you might want to know something about us. We're not the average human. We 're special humans. Half-human, half-god. Demigods." said Annabeth.

"Gods?" Starflight asked confused.

"Um, a god is in control of a certain element, or concept. Like, for example, the god of the sky is Zeus."

"What is the god of night?" Starflight asked.

"Well, there isn't one. There is a being older than the gods, one of the sisters of Ouranus. Nyx. I met her down in Tartarus with Percy," Annabeth said, shaking like a leaf. The guy called Percy wrapped his arms around her as if trying to comfort her. Was Tartarus a bad thing?

"What is Tartarus?" he asked.

"It's the deepest, darkest most evil place in the underworld. The underworld where people go when they die. Tartarus is where monsters reform... Annabeth and I were down there for a while during our quest."

The boy Percy shuddered like a leaf now, and Starflight guessed that they had seen horrible things down in this place called Tartarus.

Then, out of nowhere, Percy yelped. Annabeth turned to ask what was wrong, and then yelped herself. Then, all of the other scavengers yelped too. Starflight was suddenly free from his ropes. They fell slack to the ground, and he sprang up, stretching his sore muscles.

Rainwings appeared, one holding each scavenger captive.

"Thanks," he told them.

"Do you need any of these things killed?" asked the one called Jambu?

"No..." said Starflight. "I'm alright. They didn't hurt me. Can you let them go now?"

The Rainwings released the poor things and then Deathbringer arrived. He scowled at the scavengers and said, "They must pay for their crimes. With death." He flexed his claws and Starflight shouted, "No! Wait! They can talk!"

"Wait what?" asked Deathbringer.

"They can speak the ancient language!" cried Starflight.

Deathbringer's eyes widened to the size of watermelons, and his jaw dropped, "No way!"

"Yes, way!" Starflight shouted.

"Umm, thanks for not killing us," said Percy.

Deathbringer almost fainted on the spot. "W..Wha...What?! How?! Wait?!They talk? Good god!"

"Yeah, " said Starflight.

"Queen Glory must see them immediately," said Deathbringer.

"That's what I was thinking. By the way, these are normal scavengers. They called themselves demigods."

"Demigods?" asked Deathbringer.

"They said a god was a being that controlled a certain element or concept, and that Zeus was the god of the sky,"

"Who's the god of the sea?"

"I dunno. I'll ask,"

"Who's the god of the sea?" he asked Annabeth.

"Poseidon. He's Percy's dad."

"Your dad control the entire ocean?!" Starflight cried.

"Yep," said Percy.

"Okay, she told me that it was Poseidon, and that this boy's dad was Poseidon."

"Umm... Okay..." muttered Deathbringer."

"Umm, Rainwings, I'm going to need some of you to carry scavengers..."

"Alright..." said Jambu.

"You're going to ride the Rainwings back to the village. Queen Glory will want to talk to you," he told the scavengers,"

The scavengers each climbed onto a Rainwings, sitting right behind the dragon's head, and holding onto its spikes. The boy with curly hair woke up, and conversed with Annabeth for a minute, and then called out "Festus!"

A second later, a giant dragon flew into the clearing. But this dragon wasn't a normal dragon at all. It was made of shiny metal plates, and it had smoke coming from a pipe out of its neck. Its ruby eyes glowed bright red, and it snorted a small flame.

To his amazement, the boy made a series of clicking noises to the dragon, and the dragon creaked back. Then the boy scavenger actually climbed onto the strange dragon's back, and took ropes, and said, "Let's fly."

And so they did. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Rainwing village, and were at the palace. Glory rushed out, beaming, and then scowling when she saw the scavengers.

"I told you to kill them," she growled at Deathbringer.

"My Queen, they speak the ancient language," said Deathbringer.

Glory's face shifted from anger to surprise to disbelief.

"No way!" she cried.

"Hi. My name is Leo..." said the boy, walking in the door on his metal dragon.

Glory's eyes widened into saucers, and she muttered, "No way... What?! Scavengers who can talk?! How?!"

"Don't ask me..." said Starflight.

"They called themselves humans," he told Glory.

"Humans?" asked Glory.

"Yeah, and I think they have a story to tell you..." he said.

"Tell Queen Glory your story," he told the scavengers.

"Alright, so it began, a long time ago, when I was thirteen,"

"Thirteen?! You are old!"

"Well, I'm seventeen now..." Percy frowned.

"I'm only seven!" cried Glory.

"Okay..." said Percy.

"Well, it all started when I was thirteen. I had gotten kicked out of every school I'd ever gone to..."


	3. The Queen of the Rainwings

Hi everyone! Thanks for the nice comment Twebster900, and also, thanks for following! :D I appreciate the support! 37 views already, wow! Well, I don't really like doing the story in third person for the dragons, so (yes I'm weird that way) I'm going to change it to first person lol. Sorry. It's boring. I'll make their meeting with Tsunami, Clay and Sunny much better! Enjoy!

 **Percy:**

I couldn't believe were dragons. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. These guys were like, three gazillion times more powerful than a pegasus. I also couldn't believe that these dragons could understand Greek. And they called us Puny! How dare they! I would PUNY them in their faces!

These dragons were different from the one that we had tranquilized. Starflight was the black dragon's name, if I remembered correctly. We had been talking to the odd dragon when out of nowhere, I felt five sharp points of pain, on my left and right shoulders, my chest, neck, and back. I felt warm breath on my neck, but there was nothing there but empty air. I cried out, and Annabeth turned to look at me, when she suddenly twitched, and shrieked as well. I watched as one by one, my friends were taken captive by invisible creatures.

Then the ropes fell off of the dragon called Starflight, and he stood up, stretching his limbs.

Suddenly, a dozen dragons appeared out of nowhere. All of us had a dragon's claws wrapped around us. And the sad thing was? These dragons were easily the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. They rippled through colors of the rainbow. They were gorgeous, and don't get me wrong, I mean GORGEOUS. They clashed together colors that would've made the Aphrodite campers scream in disgust, and still looked absolutely stunning. One of them had such bright pink scales, they should've come with a sign that said: Warning, Permanent Blindness May Occur.

"Whoa!" said Annabeth, and the dragon holding her pinched down on her throat with his sharp talons. She winced, and I resisted the urge to judo kick my dragon and try to do the "Heroic dude gets killed trying to fight fifteen dragons at once" maneuver.

One of the other rainbow colored dragons growled at Starflight, and then Starflight growled back. The colorful dragons suddenly released us, and I stumbled, trying to regain my footing.

Annabeth backed up from the dragon that had grabbed her, and rubbed on her neck, wincing.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, fine."

Then, another midnight black dragon swooped down, landing in front of us. He growled angrily, and flexed his talons menacingly.

I was about to draw Riptide, when Starflight grunted something at him, and he whirled around, eyes wide. He rumbled in astonishment, or at least what I thought was astonishment, and Starflight rumbled enthusiastically back.

"Umm... Thanks for not killing us..." I said nervously.

The big black one took a huge step back, sat down, and rumbled some things, apparently extremely startled. He said something to Starflight, and Starflight nodded vigorously.

After a short explanation of how my dad, yes, controlled the ENTIRE ocean, we found ourselves clinging to the horns of the colorful dragons, who were apparently called Rainwings, and on the way to see their queen, who was apparently also the queen of the black dragons called Nightwings. This was getting weirder and weirder. Dragons with queens?!

We finally landed on a structure in the rainforest, bigger than any of the others I had seen. There was a kind of room, lodging between two giant trees, bigger than anything on earth, and a giant balcony stretched from it. We landed. with a thump on the balcony woven from branches and vines. I didn't know how the heck it could hold a dozen humans, but a half a dozen humans and a dozen dragons?! Mind. Blown. These dragons could weave, man! I had to introduce them to the dryads, they could teach them a thing or two.

Another one of the Rainwing dragons burst out of the room, gleaming at Starflight, and then scowling when she saw us. She barked something at the larger Nightwing, who barked back.

I assumed this was Queen Glory.

We all walked into what I assumed was the throne room, or more like, were shoved into the throne room. I realized Leo hadn't arrived yet. Probably Festus got caught up in some vines or something. Oh well. He would get free quickly enough, with his nasty claws and fire and all.

The queen Rainwings sat on the throne, rolling her eyes at the Nightwing who was trying to explain something to her.

Then, Leo flew into the room on Festus, landing with a ginormous crash, and knocking over a clay pot filled with flowers, which cracked, spilling water all over the floor. Leo hopped off of Festus, grinning like a mad-man, and said cheerfully in Greek, "Hi, um my name is Leo!"

Queen Glory almost fell out of her throne, she was so startled. This was extremely amusing. How many more dragons would we get to do this to, I wonder?

She had a quick conversation with Starflight, and then Starflight said, "Tell her your story,"

I started to tell them about how it had all started when I was 13, when suddenly, a bluish green dragon with stripes up and down its body, a brown dragon that looked like shades of earth, and a smaller, and bright yellow, dragon who was grinning immensely, burst into the room, calling out to the queen.

"Jambu told us!" cried the yellow one, beaming at them.

"Wow! So can they really understand us if we talk in the ancient language, like we are right now?!" asked the big brown one.

"Yeah," said Starflight. "Say hi,"

"Um, hi scavengers!" said the bright yellow, bouncy one.

"Can I keep one as a pet?!" she begged the queen, sparkles in her eyes.

"Ummmm..." I said, "I'm not a pet..."

The yellow dragon jumped back, startled, along with the other two.

"Blazes! They can talk too? Jambu never said anything about them being able to speak as well!" shouted the blue one in alarm.

"Oh well, we can be friends then! I'm going to call you Cactus, and you Sandy!" the bouncy yellow dragon cried, poking me and Annabeth gently in the bellies its claw.

"Ummmm..." Annabeth said, and I tried to retain my composure, but I failed. A happy yellow dragon wanted to keep us as pets, and call us Cactus and Sandy. Good Gods! I doubled over laughing, quickly followed by the rest of the demigods, and the happy yellow dragon asked confusedly, "Are they laughing?"

"Of course we're laughing!" said Annabeth. "Gods, Cactus and Sandy... " she burst into another fit of laughter.

"Why so prickly Wise Girl?" I asked, and the laughs started all over again.

"I love going to the beach, it's why I'm SANDY!" I cried, causing Annabeth to snort with laughter, tears running out of everyone's eyes. Finally, we stopped laughing, and realized that the dragons had been staring at us for like, the past fifteen minutes, while we were laughing hysterically.

"Sorry..." said Annabeth, coughing to hide a loose snicker.

"What is funny?" asked the big brown one, with a confused expression. "Did I miss a joke?"

"Nah," I said. "We have names already," I explained to the befuddled dragons.

"What are your names?" asked Queen Glory.

"Well, my name is Percy, that's my girlfriend Annabeth, the guy with the dragon is Leo, that's Jason with the blonde hair, she's Piper, his girlfriend, she's Hazel, and he's Frank, her boyfriend," I explained.

"Those are odd names..." said the yellow dragon.

"No, not really... Starflight and Glory are weird names..." Annabeth laughed.

"My name is Sunny, and I'm a Sandwing. That's Clay the Mudwing, and Tsunami the Seawing! And there's Deathbringer, Fatespeaker, and Moonwatcher coming right now!" she cried, just as three more Nightwings barged in the door.

One of them looked extremely twitchy, and I noticed that she was being dragged by the other one, Fatespeaker. She looked like she didn't want to be here at all.

Deathbringer was the one who had almost killed us, and would've if Starflight hadn't have stopped him.

We repeated the whole, "OMG that scavenger can talk" thing all over again, and soon, we were being taught more about Pyrrhia, and the different types of dragons. Apparently, there was this huge war that had been going on for a long time, over a decade and a half, because a scavenger had killed the Queen of the Sandwings, and so her three daughters, Blister, Blaze, and Burn started warring over who would take the throne. Different tribes took side, and bla, bla, bla. Then, the mysterious and prophetic Nightwings had made up a prophecy about Dragonets of Destiny who would stop the war after twenty years. The Talons of Peace was organized to raise these dragonets, who hatched on the brightest night. Apparently, this place also had three moons! Weird. I also noticed that the giant island that took up most of the planet, the rest being sea, was shaped extremely like a dragon. Just noting...

The dragonet explained their adventures, and in return, I explained to them the basic of Greek mythology, and summarized our adventures for them. They didn't quite seem to get it all, but I did the best I could, and they were good listeners.

"Wow! You sound brave! And Awesome!" cried Sunny the Sandwing.

"Thanks," I said, chuckling.

I flipped open Riptide, and showed it to the dragons, who oohed and ahhed over it.

"Wow! I want one of those!" cried Tsunami, and I chuckled.

"You know, I'm actually glad that the Talons of Peace taught us the ancient language now, and forced us to study so much! We used to complain about how we would never use it, and now look at us, using it to talk to strange scaveng... sorry humans."

Tsunami chuckled, and we finally finished exchanging storied, prophecies, etc. We agreed that we would have to join forces, and stop this war, whatever the cost. Queen Glory even gave up the throne, only temporarily, to Deathbringer.

"Don't think this means I trust you. But you're better than having a ditzy Rainwing running my kingdom while I'm gone. I would come back and find them partying, without any guards or patrols." she said to him, glaring fiercely.

"Huh?" he asked in the ancient language. He growled something at her, and she rolled her eyes at him, and growled something back at him. He laughed, and smirked at her., making an odd face at her. She glared at him, and stomped away. He just chuckled, and seemed not to care that she was putting him down. He was obviously flirting with her, but she threw him to the floor, and he seemed to ENJOY it! Weird...

After a very eventful day, we finally fell asleep in neat cots that you couldn't roll out of, and were asleep in seconds.


	4. We're Coming With You

Yeah! Thanks for the support, Eragon Bromsson and Wolfslick. Next chapter finally rolling out! Sorry it took so long, I got into writing on my other book again, and then I went to the mountains for a day, and my mom enforced the "family time" rule. By that, I mean, NO COMPUTER! :( But, anyways, enjoy!

 **Glory:**

Glory still couldn't wrap her mind around everything that had happened that day. Talking scavengers? A new tunnel randomly appearing? A prophecy that called for scavengers and dragons to stop the war together? Her mind was still reeling hours after the sun went down, and the three moons rose into the sky.

The next day, she was woken up by Kinkajou bouncing up and down on her belly.

"Oof!" she cried. "Kinkajou...oof...get off...oof...of me!"

"Glory! Let's go see the scavengers! Pleeeeeasssseeee!"

"Ugh! Fine, I'll take you to see the scavengers,"

I showed her to the area where the scavengers were sleeping peacefully in cots that were way to big for them. I noticed that two of them, the one called Percy, and the one called Annabeth, were actually sleeping in the same cot. Percy had his dangly arm around the other scavenger, like how a sloth clung to a dragon. They looked so funny sleeping in cots meant for dragons that Glory had to hold back a snicker.

"Look! If I poke this one right here, it squeaks, but look! It's still asleep!" she said, poking the palest of the creatures, who was wearing black pelts, and had black fur on his head. It was the one who had arrived later on. Somehow, he managed to get past all of the Nightwing guards, and into the Rainwing school (the most highly protected place other than the hatchery), all without being seen. Glory had no idea how he did it. Although, with those black coverings, he would blend into the shadows pretty well...

Glory sighed, and rolled her eyes, "Stop poking the poor things!"

"Alright, alright, FINE! But can I wake them up?! I want to talk to them! They are very interesting! They still didn't tell us HOW they beat the bad guys! They only said that they used their water powers and other stuff! I want to know MORE!"

"Fine! Just stop jabbering! And don't even think about bouncing on them to wake them up. They don't have scales after all!" cried Glory.

"YAY! Thanks Glory! You're my best friend!" exclaimed Kinkajou, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. She flew around the cots, giving each one a shake.

One by one, the scavengers, or humans as they called themselves, rubbed their eyes with their tiny paws, and yawned, or at least, Glory thought they were yawning.

"Hut? Rayer?" asked the one called Percy, in the language they called English. He blinked, and his eyes focused on me.

"Oh... right... talking dragons... rainforest... So it wasn't a dream after all... Huh..." he muttered to himself in the ancient language.

"Hi! I'm Kinkajou! I was one of the Rainwings you told your awesome story to, but I haven't met you up close!" cried Kinkajou,

"Um... Okay..." said Annabeth, yawning again.

"Can we at least talk somewhere less...precarious?" asked the one who had shown up later. He had never told us his name...

"Sure!" Kinkajou beamed at them.

"Rainwing guards, I know you're there, you ALWAYS are, so can you at least turn visible for a little bit, and like, help out?" Glory asked exasperatedly.

Ten dragons flickered into existence. "At your service, my Queen," said Firelily.

The humans each crawled onto a Rainwing's back. They flew swiftly and silently down to the rainforest floor.

The scavengers slid themselves off of the Rainwings as they vanished from sight. Glory sighed. She could take care of herself perfectly fine. She had no clue why Deathbringer thought she needed ten dragons following her everywhere she went.

She left Kinkajou to talk to the scavengers, and she flew off to find the other dragonets.

She found Sunny talking to Starflight, who was trying to write up scrolls about scavengers, but wasn't able to think because Sunny kept babbling.

"SHH!" said Starflight, and Sunny giggled, and rolled around on the floor in a ball. She bumped into the rock he was using to write on, and his pot of ink spilled onto the scroll.

"Hey!" he cried exasperatedly, and Sunny giggled, "Sorry Starflight!"

Starflight rolled his eyes, but Glory knew he really didn't mind. Everyone knew that he liked Sunny by now.

She found Tsunami trying to teach fighting to a group of Rainwings. One of them was snoring in a lone ray of sunshine peaking through the canopy above. Other wandered around, or ate fruit. Only one appeared to be paying attention. Glory knew she had to be paying attention, because she was watching Tsunami demonstrate a lunge while juice from a large Juneberry was dripping into the cracks in her scales. Glory contained her laughter. That Rainwing's scales would be stuck together for weeks!

"You do realize that Juneberry juice is getting into your scales right?" she asked the oblivious Rainwing.

"Oh my! My scales! How will I ever have sun time if my scales are all glued together!"

The unhappy dragon flew of, her scales crackling and sticking together.

Glory chuckled, and shook her head.

Tsunami just laughed, and said, "This is SO USELESS. She is the best student I have, and she can only listen. It's not like she could actually DO the things I'm teaching."

Glory snorted, and said, "Come on Tsunami. I've already got Starflight and Sunny. We're going to ask the scavengers where they think we should go first, IF they even have any idea."

"Okay..." said Tsunami, frowning. "We're letting the scavengers decide where we go?"

"Yeah. I just think they're smarter than we thought."

"Oh alright," sighed Tsunami. I knew she hated being told what to do.

 _Well too bad_ , Glory thought. _I'm the Queen here._

Glory searched all over the rainforest for Clay., but he was nowhere to be found.

 _Well Fine! If he wants to play hide-and-go-seek with us, then he can just NOT come._

Glory huffed, and the four dragons headed to the forest floor to talk to the odd scavengers.

As they were flying down, Glory saw Clay, gnawing on some weird strip of meat, while the scavengers talked to him.

 _You have got to be kidding me... I looked for him for almost an hour, and he was here the entire time?!_

"CLAY!" she roared.

"What?!"

"I LOOKED FOR YOU FOR AN ENTIRE HOUR!"

"Sorry!" Clay yelped. "I was hungry, and I wanted to see if the scavengers had food. Leo can pull these meat things out of his pouch, and they taste really good!"

Glory rolled her eyes, and said, "Okay, well since we're all here, let's ask the scavengers if they know any more about this prophecy thing."

 **Jason:**

I still couldn't believe we had talked to dragons. And now the big brown one, the one called a Mudwing was sprawled out on the ground in front of them, gnawing on beef jerky from Leo's endless supply.. He had some trouble chewing them, with his pointy teeth and all. They weren't quite designed for tiny rolls of tough meat. But with his huge appetite, he ate them in about thirty seconds, and Leo had to keep pulling out more.

Leo sighed, and handed the Mudwing yet another handful of beef jerky, which the dragon started gnawing on promptly.

Suddenly, the Rainwing Queen, Glory, came swooping out of the trees, followed by the other "Dragonets of Destiny".

Glory stared at Clay in shock, then roared at him, "CLAY!"

"What?!" cried Clay through a mouthful of jerky.

""I LOOKED FOR YOU FOR AN ENTIRE HOUR!" Glory roared in the poor Mudwing's face.

"Sorry!" Clay yelped. "I was hungry, and I wanted to see if the scavengers had food. Leo can pull these meat things out of his pouch, and they taste really good!"

Glory rolled her eyes, and growled something at him. He nodded, along with the other dragons.

"Okay, so do you have any ideas about this prophecy, or what we are supposed to do next?" asked Glory.

"Not really. But if the prophecy is fake, then why don't you just, you know, put a different Sandwing on the throne. Why choose one of the three?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's what I would do," added Percy.

"Well, because they are the ones with royalty in their blood..." said Glory, looking confused.

"You were going to become queen without knowing you had royalty in YOUR blood," argued Sunny.

"True..." muttered Glory.

"Can I be the Queen of the Sandwings?" asked Tsunami.

"I don't think that's going to happen..." said Percy, frowning. "From what I heard, dragons ruled by a different type of dragon is pretty rare."

"Who put YOU in charge?" asked Tsunami haughtily, poking Percy in the chest with a claw.

The second her claw touched his shirt, she and Percy both jumped away from each other like they had been shocked.

"What's wrong?!" cried Glory and Annabeth at the same time.

"I...I...I can hear him thinking at me!" cried Tsunami.


	5. Armor of Bone

Yay! This chapter is going to be fun to write. It's time to pair up the dragons with the scavengers. I think you will all enjoy this chapter! :) Read on!

 **Deathbringer:**

Deathbringer didn't trust the scavengers. This was probably a plot to kill Queen Glory and the other Dragonets of Destiny.

 _That's it..._

He took off from the tree he was perched delicately on, and flew off towards the scavenger's camp

As he neared the ring of trees where the scavengers were talking to the Dragonets of Destiny, he overheard Glory talking in the ancient language. He had only pretended not to know the ancient language to get on her nerves. He got a thrill whenever she glared at him. He didn't know why he felt that way about a Rainwing, but he just couldn't help it.

"Ummm... Leather?" she asked.

Leather? What was leather?

Then a cheerful voice piped up, "So the only question now is... Who's riding who?

"Great. I'm going to get to carry two of them, aren't I?" grumbled Tsunami.

"I can carry someone!" piped Kinkajou from behind Deathbringer, making him jump, and land with a crash in a pile of broken sticks.

"Kinkajou? Deathbringer?" asked Glory. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, _I_ was going to come with you. This one just followed me I guess," Deathbringer growled, poking the silly little creature forward.

"I'm coming too!" cried Kinkajou, smiling brightly.

"Kinkajou, you can't come. You might get hurt," said Clay.

"I am... COMING!" shrieked Kinkajou, glaring fiercely at Queen Glory, as if daring her to disagree. Glory sighed, "Fine Kinkajou, but you have to stay with us. No wandering off. We'd never find you."

"Hooray!" cried Kinkajou, twirling around like a ditzy Rainwing ballerina. Deathbringer scoffed. Why Queen Glory liked the silly dragonet was beyond him.

 _Well, if I want to be around the Queen, I suppose I have to put up with that Rainwing as well... Ugh..._

"So... I guess we have seven dragons and eight scaveng...humans now. Who's going to carry two?" asked Glory, looking around the circle.

"That won't be necessary," said the one called Leo, who then put two of his flimsy claws in his mouth, and suddenly, he emitted a high pitched shrieking noise. Was the thing WHISTLING?

 **Tsunami:**

Tsunami seriously didn't want a scavenger clinging to her scales, and she certainly didn't want it strapping something to her. But she obliged, letting the puny creature strap a smooth skin onto her back. He slid a smooth but stiff collar around her neck, and fastened it with a loud click.

They had already chosen who would ride who. Percy was riding her(obviously). Annabeth was riding Glory. Glory didn't agree to this, until suddenly, the scavenger put a weird blue thing on top of her head, and vanished. Glory shrieked suddenly, and then the magical girl reappeared, blue thing in hand, on top of Glory's head.

Glory shook her off with a startled grunt, and the other scavenger, Percy, caught her with an OOF!

Sunny had agreed to carry Piper. Jason was riding Starflight. The one called Frank was riding Clay. The bronze dragon was carrying the odd boy named Leo. Hazel was riding Kinkajou.

That left one choice for Nico. Deathbringer. She almost laughed. They were perfect for each other: dark, brooding, ominous...

Nico walked calmly up to Deathbringer, who nearly tripped over himself trying to back away from the scavenger.

"Oh no you don't!" he bellowed. If Tsunami were in his place, she would be saying that too. That boy was creeepy. He practically radiated death and misery.

Deathbringer didn't have on a saddle. He had refused to let Leo anywhere near him.

Nico just chuckled, and then made his hand into a claw shape, and thrust his arm upward.

The earth rumbled, and dozens of dragon, monkey, and sloth bones erupted from the ground in a spray of dirt and dust.

 **Nico:**

I thrust my hand up, feeling power surge through me and the ground rumbling beneath us.

Bones cracked through the earth in a spurt of dirt. I noticed that there were what appeared to be monkey bones, but also some dragon bones. A perfectly intact dragon skull lay a few inches from my left foot. The dragons all gasped, and stepped back quickly. I casually picked up the dragon skull, and tossed it into the air, and rapped it a few times with my knuckles. Hmm. Lightweight...Strong...Yep, this would work.

"Hey what are you doing with that skull?!" cried Queen Glory as I set it on the ground.

I ignored her, and willed the skull to shape itself. After several strenuous seconds I had bent the top teeth so they were pointed outwards, secured the jawbone by a more sturdy hinge, removed the bottom teeth, and removed the inside of the jawbone. The jawbone could now be opened up, and snapped together around a dragon's neck.

"What did you do to it?! How dare you dishonor a dead dragon like that!" cried Glory, fury lighting up her eyes. She stalked towards me, but with a flick of my hand, the little monkey bones on the ground leaped up, and formed a interlocking fence of bones in front of me.

Glory jumped back, startled. She growled, and walked away in a huff. I didn't really care what she thought about the armor I was making. She could go suffocate on a pineapple for all he cared.

I used my powers to gather up all of the bones, arranged them, and melted them together, forming plates of armor. Then, before Deathbringer could protest, I shadow traveled to his side, and fastened the armor onto him.

He stumbled back. "HEY!" he roared. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SNEAKY..." he paused, and then muttered, "wow... this armor is extremely flexible, and comfortable..." While he admired his armor, I snapped the clips around his neck, and shadow travelled quickly out of reach. As I suspected, the second the bone helmet fell over his snout, he flipped. He roared so loud that a humongous, ripe mango dropped from the trees. A frightened Kinkajou removed her claws from her ears just long enough to gobble it up.

"Are you done yet?" I asked the dragon, who was clawing at the helmet, trying to pry it off.

He grunted, and glared at me. "You still aren't going to ride me," he growled menacingly, his wings casting him in a dark shadow. A shadow that I used to shadow travel straight onto the bone saddle I had made on his back. He roared, and bucked, but I held on tight to his neck.

Finally he settled, down, seeming to accept the fact that I had control of him now. That was good. I couldn't have a dragon that would just desert me in the middle of a battle.

I watched calmly as the other demigods got settled into their saddles. They glanced fearfully at me, and gave Deathbringer pitying looks. Inside, it hurt, but I didn't let it faze me. Fear was the only way I knew how to control people...and dragons...


	6. The Daughter of Earth

Brace yourself. This is the chapter that will blow your minds. Entirely. Yes, it's for real. I have created a new character. Three actually. Here you go! You will love this!

 **Gaea:**

As Gaea fell back into her deep slumber, she took the boy's soul with her. The one called Octavian. As she drifted into unconsciousness, she cackled wicked to herself as she fell to the earth, her new creation slowly forming. Though Gaea would not awake, she WOULD get her revenge against that petty human boy, Leo, the one who had ruined everything.

She would get her sweet, sweet revenge!

 **Lamea:**

I woke with only one thought in my mind:

 _I have to kill the son of Hepheastus._

I knew who had created me. I knew what my purpose was. I was born from the earth, forged from clay and mud. I was the daughter of Gaea.

 **Kaleida West:**

I had arrived at Camp Half-Blood just three days after the war with Gaea. Aphrodite had appeared to me, and told me to go to Long Island, to a place called Delphi Strawberry Services. And I was like, "Who the heck are you, and is this some kind of joke?! I'm allergic to strawberries!"

Anyways, the other campers filled me up on what all had happened. I had got to talk to Annabeth, and the girl named Piper once before they got pulled away on another quest. Now, I sat by the fire. I saw Rachel Dare, the oracle, chatting with the second newest arrival, Jacques Adrian. He preferred to be called Jock though. He was actually staying in the Big House, because there was no cabin for Boreas kids. Yeah, you heard me right. He was a son of Boreas, god of the North Wind, expert in freezing people's bums off. He had shown up at camp inside of a gigantic Anemoi, or storm spirit. The tornado thing was full of icicles, and electricity. The boy had only survived the angry Anemoi because he had made a ball of ice around himself. He didn't appear cold when we thawed him out, only rattled.

The first thought that went through my mind when I saw him was, "Where's Elsa?"

Okay, sue me, but my little sister made me watch that movie like, three thousand times! That much exposure to dancing gnomes, and a girl singing about stuffing chocolate in her face had left its mark.

The other arrival was a girl. Her startling orange eyes caught the light in a way that made them flicker like flames. She had the weirdest hair. I assumed she had got it died. Whoever died it was really good, because the shades of browns faded perfectly into the clay-oranges, the auburn reds. Her hair really reminded me of the one time in science class when the teacher had us compare different soils. I liked the look it gave her, like she her hair was made of shifting earth. Kind of cool, if you ask me.

I decided to head back to the cabins to get some sleep. It was getting late. Just as I stood up to leave, a lightning bolt struck the campfire. And it couldn't be that Jason guy, because he had left two days ago.

A boom followed right after. It resounded across the lake, and everyone jumped a little.

I stood petrified, along with the other campers. I noticed that the only people standing were me, Jock, Lamea, and Rachel. The three newest campers, and the oracle. Something was going on here. Three seconds later, my prediction was proven correct. Three old women suddenly appeared in the fire, but they didn't burn. They were knitting a giant, wooly shirt from neon green yarn.

Everyone gasped, and most everyone knelt. I didn't feel like kneeling to the three ladies knitting in the fire. So, I didn't.

Chiron bowed to the ladies, and said, "We are honored,"

The lady on the left nodded, and then they started croaking in harmony:

 _A child of ice, dove, and earth ,_

 _The mortal shall be the first,_

 _Four with a destiny already prepared,_

 _A war ended, peace is shared,_

 _A dark night's secret to be revealed,_

 _A rift between two sides must be healed._

 _Son of fire to fall to earth's daughter,_

 _The one under the mountain must end the slaughter,_

 _A sibling hidden yet still in sight,_

 _A curse lifted from the frozen night,_

 _The Nightwing's biggest secrets finally revealed,_

 _Fire from the sky as the mind's shield,_

 _Demigods and dragonets take the lead,_

 _The stalker of dreams must be freed._

As soon as they finished their prophecy, they nodded politely, and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked a camper.

"Well obviously, I'm the mortal they were talking about," said Rachel dryly. "Should've known I would have to go on a quest sometime or another... But a quest ordered by the fates? That has never EVER happened before. This is BIG..."

"Child of the dove, OBVIOUSLY me," said Drew, smirking.

Kaleida had a feeling that wasn't it. She had been sent to camp by her mother, but she hadn't been claimed yet.

So of course, two seconds later, campers shrieked and stared at her.

She looked down, and realized that she was wearing a shimmering dress that had to have been enchanted, because it was rippling through the colors of the rainbow. All of the Aphrodite campers, except for Drew, started cheering.

"Well, I do believe we have three of our four,"

I saw Jock gulp, and sit down, trying to hide from Chiron's steely glare.

"The daughter of earth?" asked Will.

People in the crowd shrieked, and I understand why they were freaking out. Daughter of earth could only mean one thing. We were going questing with a daughter of Gaea.

 **Lamea:**

No... No! The prophecy said that the son of fire would fall to me! And now, and now, I was trapped. I watched, horrified, as people clicked together the puzzle pieces. A mortal and three demigods had all been standing when the fates appeared. That same mortal, and two of the three demigods had been chosen to go on a quest. Which left me, the only answer to the puzzle, which meant I was the daughter of earth.

Eyes turned to me in horror, and people backed away from me. I wanted to just kill that boy, and go somewhere, start my own life, free from Gaea's grasp. She had created me having one task, but after I completed her task, I was free, and asleep, she couldn't do anything about it.

But now... now...

"Daughter of Gaea," said Chiron hatefully, glaring daggers at me. I flinched, and tried to shrink myself so I wasn't as noticeable. It didn't really work. People kept staring at me like I was Gaea herself. Don't get me wrong, but I wasn't a big fan of the lady either. She just handed me a life, like, oh here you go, you have awesome earth powers, but if you want to live, you have to kill this guy for me. Enjoy your life!

I trembled, and whimpered, "Y..Yes..."

Chiron's gaze softened, and he said, "Who are you?"

"I...I'm... I'm... Lamea..." I whispered. The horse-man scared me half to death. I could just curl up on the ground and die, right then and there.

Just then, a small army of pure black dragons rained onto us, snatching up people and flying off to the forest with them. I saw Drew get snatched, then Will, Jock dodged a claw, only to find himself in the reach of another. I screeched as a huge claw scooped me up from behind. I quivered, and watched as the campfire was left behind, and the dragons flew into the dark forest.


	7. Percy Soaks a Skywing

Yay! Anooother Chapter! I'm sorry for those who want more Max/Percy... I can't think of anything to do with it. :(

 **Glory:**

They managed to fly to the Sky Kingdom in just two days, only stopping for food and rest. The scavengers were extremely peculiar, with the one just pulling scavenger food out of his magical pouch. Tsunami tried to feed Percy a rabbit she had killed, but he ran away, screeching, "Agh! Yuck! That's disgusting!"

Leo then proceeded to produce fire out of nowhere. He blazed the rabbit meat, and the scavengers ate the charred meat. They were WEIRD. Who could possibly eat meat that had been in a FIRE?!

Well, Glory hated meat anyways. Tsunami looked like she wanted to barf though. Glory stifled a laugh, and soon, everyone's bellies were stuffed. Glory took first watch, and the next morning, they finally reached the border of the Sky Kingdom.

Almost immediately, a sky wing patrol swooped down on them, calling for backup. Five more dragons forced them to land. The Skywings looked extremely startled "You... You're the dragonets of Destiny! And you...have... SCAVENGERS RIDING YOU! And... a metal dragon?!"

"Yep," said Glory. "Pleased to meet you. I am Queen Glory of the Rainwings, and the other 'dragonets of destiny' are, Clay, Tsunami, Sunny, and Starflight." She gestured to each of her friends. "The other two are Kinkajou, and Deathbringer, and the hum...scavengers are friends, so you may NOT eat them."

"Hi! You guys look like fire! That's cool. Fire is very macho," babbled Leo, who hopped off of his metal dragon, ran straight up to one of the Skywings, and vigorously shaked one of the dragon's talons. The Skywing pulled away in surprise, and the patrol started screeching thing along the lines of, "OMG! That scavenger just tried to shake my hand!" and "Three Moons! They TALK!"

Glory roared to get everyone to settle down. "Yes, they do talk, and they are very special scavengers. They have told us that they are the sons and daughters of what they called gods."

"What are gods?! How can they talk the ancient language?!" cried one of the dragons.

"Good question. They said gods were rulers of a specific concept, or element. For example, Percy here is the son of Poseidon, ruler of the sea.

"What?! They have names?!" cried one. "This scavenger is the son of the ruler of the sea?" yelped another.

Then, one of the Skywings, presumably the leader, boomed, "Everyone shut up! I don't care who the heck these dragons are, prophecy or no, and I'm not going to fall for talking scavenger non-sense! Now put your sorry heads on the right direction, and arrest them!"

The group growled, and backed away from the Skywings, as they unwound long chains, and snarled menacingly at the group.

"Stop! We are here to see Queen Ruby!" cried Annabeth as she pulled off her invisibility cap, as she called it, and flickered into existence, right in front of their leader.

The Skywing jumped about a mile into the air. Glory had to stifle a snigger. "How... How?!" cried the astonished dragon.

"Let's get something straight," said Leo, walking boldly up to the Skywings, and standing with his hands on his hips. "You can't tell us to go anywhere with you. We decide where we go, and under what terms."

Glory cringed. Not exactly the wisest thing to say to a Skywing. And a millisecond later, the angry dragon unhinged his jaw, and let loose a searing blast of flame. Glory winced from the bright light. Well, that was dumb on the scavenger's part. Now they had one torched scavenger.

But when the flames died down, Glory was astonished to see the boy, completely unharmed, grinning devilishly at everyone. Percy snorted, and Starflight hid a chuckle. Glory snuck a guess that he had tried to torch the boy as well, and got the same result. But how?!

"But... B.. But... H.. How.. How?!" stuttered the dragon.

"You're not the only on with fire, my friend," said Leo with a smirk. He raised his hand and a glowing orb of blue fire floated above his palm. He threw it up into the sky, and it exploded into a million colors, sending tiny sparks raining down on everyone.

"Ta-da!" he cried, raising his hands as if he were surrendering, but he was grinning like a dork.

"Oh, showing off are we?" asked Percy. "Well, we're near some water, so I guess I must..."

"Percy!" chided Annabeth, but Percy shrugged and then hopped off of Tsunami.

The Skywings stared at him as he raised his fist, and shut his eyes, as if he were concentrating really hard. With a rumble, a bunch of water rose into the air to our left, from where I had heard a stream trickling earlier.

He then twirled his hands, and the water swirled into a small tornado, which he sent straight at one of the Skywings, who tried to dodge it with a shriek, but the tornado curved, and water exploded over the poor Skywing. He was absolutely drenched, and very unhappy.

Percy broke out into laughter, and Annabeth hit him in the arm. "REALLY?! You are SUCH a seaweed brain!" she chided, but she was laughing too.

"I'm not going to be able to breathe fire for hours!" whined the orange dragon, spitting up creek-water. "Don't you know how long it takes for water between your scales to dry?! I'll have blisters within hours!" He was about to say something else, when Percy interrupted him.

"Oh, enough already!" said Percy, still laughing, and walked up to the soaked dragon. The scavenger touched the dragon before he could protest, and instantly, the dragon's scales were dry again.

Everyone was too startled to speak, including Glory. Finally, the leader of the Skywings cleared his throat, and said, "Okay, Queen Ruby would like to see you..."

"As guests!" another Skywing quickly added.

"Good. I hope she treats me and my friends better than former Queen Scarlet did, or I won't hesitate to do the same thing to Queen Ruby's face," Glory threatened.

The leader growled, and said, "You did that?"

"Well obviously she did that! DUH! What other dragons do you know that can spit venom," said Kinkajou loudly. She demonstrated by spitting poison on a nearby bush. The bush sizzled, and the leaves turned black, curled up and died immediately.

The Skywings looked at her in shock, and backed away from her.

"Great going coconut-head," muttered Glory. "You weren't supposed to tell them that..."

"Oh... Sorry Glory!"

" Queen Glory," Deathbringer automatically corrected her. Glory sighed. Whatever. Did it really matter if her friends called her Queen? She WAS a Queen, but they were still her friends.

The Skywings glanced at Deathbringer, who had somehow been hidden in shadows the entire time. The darkness lifted a little, and Glory realized it was that creepy one who had put skeleton armor on the Nightwing, and forced the dragon to carry him.

The Skywings looked at the Nightwing, his ghastly armor, and the scavenger on his back that radiated death.

"I... Is that... a... dragon skull?" whimpered the smallest orange one that Percy had soaked, and magically dried.

"Yeah... It wasn't my idea... Blame the scavenger riding me."

Nico chuckled, and summoned a pile of tiny white things from the ground, that Glory realized were the bones of a tiny rodent, perhaps a mouse. The bones knit themselves together, and indeed, a skeletal mouse ran around for a little while, before falling to pieces, and sinking back into the ground.

The patrol stared at the scavengers in shock, muttering nonsense, and shaking with fear. Glory could have cackled with laughter. These were the dragons who had threatened them, now brought so low, and it was hilarious.

"Let's go, shall we?" she asked them, and without waiting for an answer, she took off into the evening sky, giggling quietly to herself. These scavengers were sure amusing. They also were very good at convincing dragons to do what they wanted. Glory wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.


	8. Lamea Melts a Hut

Thanks for following and favoriting werebat0619! Also, don't be shy! Feel free to review, and criticize, as long as you are not rude about it, and of course, don't use offensive language. Nice reviews do keep me going, more than you could ever imagine! Anyways, enjoy this second chapter with new characters!

 **Jock:**

I had only been at my new home for a day and a half, and now I was in the claws of a big black dragon, dark as night, with glimmering white speckles on its wings, like stars. I had to admit, it was pretty... in a menacing way... So this was the dragon that the seven heroes had found, two days before I arrived at camp. I was tempted to freeze my captor into a dragonsicle, but I didn't have full control of my powers, and with my luck, I'd freeze myself with the dragon, and plummet to my death.

That's when I heard screaming around me, and five more dragons swooped in. One had Rachel Dare, who was wisely keeping still, playing dead. Another had the other new campers, Kaleida, and Lamea. The daughter of Gaea. Also, the girl named Drew, and the Apollo camper, Will had been snatched up. I shivered. I had already been told the entire story. Everyone was, when they arrived at camp.

Suddenly, I realized that Kaleida's eyes were startling green. I was pretty sure that they had been hazel colored before. Like, 100% sure. I bit back a gasp, as the color spread to the whites of her eyes, and to her pupils as well. Within seconds, her face started turning the same sickly shade of green, and it spread all over her body like a tidal wave. Well then... Was it because she was afraid? Did all daughters of Aphrodite turn green when they were afraid? Even her clothes had changed color. Jock looked away, slightly unnerved.

When he gathered the courage to look back, Kaleida was neon orange and pink splotched, but at least her eyes were normal again. She was staring at her arms in shock, turning them, and feeling all over, as if checking to make sure she had no injuries. She noticed Jock staring at her and mouthed, "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Jock mouthed back, and shrugged. Kaleida shut her eyes in concentration, and suddenly, she was back to normal, AND her weird dress was gone. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans again, and her skin was no longer neon colored.

The dragons started flying down a small tunnel, with barely enough room. The tunnel had started out of nowhere, and I was pretty confused as to where we were going. We emerged in a rainforest with MASSIVE trees, two times larger than the largest trees on earth. The smallest branches were as thick as the trunks of the oaks in our back yard. The biggest were twice the size of simis!

Out of nowhere, a scream pierced the air. Will jolted upright from inside his dragon's claws, and I saw the big bump on his head that was already turning blue and green. He started squirming violently, and I was about to yell at him to not do that, when the claws loosened around his waist, and he plummeted through the brush, screaming the entire way. I didn't even hear him hit the ground, the scream just cut out abruptly, and I winced. I felt like barfing. The dragons were probably going to eat us, and we could do nothing about it. Will had just plummeted to his death, and Drew had started whimpering like a little baby, and pummeling her dragon's claws. Idiot. Did she not just see Will die because of squirming like that?! It was her own funeral though. Although probably we weren't going to be getting funerals, in this weird place.

Soon, the black dragons landed in what looked like a village of giant huts. Dragon huts! This was so weird! Why did the dragons have houses?! I didn't even think dragons were smart enough to build houses!

The dragon tossed us in a corner of one of the huts, and stalked out, using a claw to pull the door shut behind him. The huts were made out of bamboo, vines, and mud. I had to conceal a laugh. Like a tiny bit of mud could stop us from escaping. Either these dragons had set up some kind of trap, or they were idiots.

Drew was complaining about the mud in her fashionable jeans. I was about ready to slap her upside the head, but Kaleida beat me to it.

"Shut it Drew!" she yelled in the girl's face, much to her surprise. "Dragons are probably going to have us for supper, and you're complaining about mud getting on your freaking designer jeans? Grow UP!"

Drew stepped back a few paces, shocked that anyone would dare talk to her that way. She sniffed, and then showed a side to her that nobody had ever seen before. She started to cry.

Immediately, Lamea rushed to her side, trying to comfort her, but Drew scrambled away, shrieking, "Get away from me! Don't touch me!"

Lamea stumbled, back, hurt, pain filling her eyes. Honestly, I was a little unsettled by her too, I mean, a daughter of Gaea? But, in my heart, I pitied her, for having to live feared and hated by others.

I thought about the prophecy, especially about one line of it:

 _Son of fire to fall to earth's daughter_

Did that mean... I gulped... Lamea was going to kill the famous Leo Valdez? I mean, I didn't particularly care for fire either, but I wasn't about to kill anyone because of it.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, and cleared my throat, "Guys, we need to get out of here... I'll need help though. Lamea? Are you able to manipulate dirt?

"A little..." Lamea muttered, staring at the ground guiltily. Poor thing... She looked like she was only 13... I was 16, an long time for a demigod to survive on his own, or at least, that's what Chiron told me.

"Okay, can you soften up this mud on the walls a little? So I can break it with ice?"

"Oh... Alright..." All Lamea had to do was point a finger at one of the walls, and the mud melted off like it was Jello. The bamboo and leaves fell to the ground around us in a heap, as we stared at Lamea in shock.

"Sorry!" she yelped. I stared at her, and said, "Sorry?! Why are you sorry?! That was awesome!"

She had such control over her powers. I had been scared about just launching a few icicles at the wall. Knowing me, I would have launched them the wrong way and impaled my friends. She had just melted an entire hut like it was nothing.

But melting an entire hut wasn't exactly the most stealthy escape plan ever. Within seconds, half of the camp of dragons was on us, and they didn't look like they were planning on negotiating.


	9. RIP Drew and Will-Or not

Hey! New Chapter! WOOP WOOP! Tell me if you like the new characters! Anyways, Enjooooooooooy!

 **Tsunami:**

Hearing the boy scavenger's voice in her head was so weird. She only heard thoughts directed at her, luckily. She would've gone insane if she had to listen to every though in the guy's head.

As she dove for some fish in Diamond Spray Delta, Percy's annoying high pitched voice pierced her head.

 _Tsunami, do you really have to eat the fish?_

 _I like fish! Fish are tasty!_ , she answered.

Percy sighed, and rolled his eyes. Tsunami dove into the water, fully expecting to lose her passenger when she hit the surface of the water, but of course, he had to be a water demigod, so just to annoy her, he made an air bubble around her, so she never even touched the water. She growled, and leapt forward. Her claw had barely touched the water, when it shrank away. With another growl of frustration, she leapt again. And again. Over and over, the water stayed just out of her reach. Darn scavenger. Then, she had an idea. She simply rolled over.

Percy wisely jumped off before she smashed him in the riverbed, but his concentration was broken. The water came pouring in to fill the cavity, and Tsunami sighed in relief as water washed the dirt out of her scales. A large salmon swam by, and she swiftly spiked it with her claw, and popped it in her mouth. Delicious, as always.

 **Moon:**

Moon had always kept her powers a secret. Nobody but her mother knew about her mind reading. She couldn't tell anyone, or she would never be liked again.

But could she just sit around while the Nightwings ate the scavengers. Because she could hear very clearly their thoughts.

 _I'm an idiot, why did I show them my powers?! And now I've gotten us killed._

 _Oh gods, why did that idiot do that? And she tried to touch me. I can't die here! I'm much too important to die here! Ahhh!_

 _Uh Oh... These dragons do NOT look like happy campers..._

 _Maybe I could take out a few with icicles... No... Too risky... Knowing my uncontrollable powers, I'd make us all into ice cubes, and unlike me, the others cannot survive being ice-cubified._

Moon had no idea what the scavengers were talking about. But obviously, they weren't extremely scared of the dragons. In fact, two of them were boldly standing up, glaring at the Nightwings with their eerily dragon-like eyes. The other two were crouching behind a small piece of hut, that appeared to come from the mess of bamboo and mud from a somehow exploded hut.

But what was the one boy scavenger thinking about? Ice-cubified? Take out the Nightwings with icicles? Did this scavenger somehow have frost-breath?!

She was about to interject herself, and probably get ripped to shreds by the dragons who already hated her, when the boy scavenger squeaked something in his weird language.

"Ton! Yi solt whim quoff!"

The other scavengers started running, and the boy scavenger shrieked in defiance and actually charged the startled Nightwings. Moon couldn't believe it. Was this scavenger related to the ones that had went off with the dragonets, and were able to communicate?

The boy, clapped his hands together, and suddenly, the smaller girl scavenger who had been cowering behind the debris of the hut was there too, and she stood bravely beside him, fear still in her eyes.

 _Come on Lamea, do it for your friends! They won't be my friends if they find out my secrets... Argh!_

She thrust her hands upward at the same time as the boy, and two massive clumps, one of ice and the other of earth burst from the ground, and shielded them from the dragon's fire and claws for a brief moment. It was enough for them to run and get the other two. The one girl was trying to get the other to come with her, but the girl was too afraid.

 _Come on! Why does she have to be so stubborn?! We're both going to die if she won't come with me!_

 _But... But...The dragons... There are so many of them... And they have fire!... Fire! Agh! No! I'm not going! I'm not coming with you! Go away!_

The boy scavenger didn't take no for an answer. He just picked up the screeching girl scavenger, and ran with her, screaming and crying, into the dense rainforest. Or at least tried to. Because halfway to the cover of the brush, she managed to tear herself free from his grasp, and she tumbled to the ground. She stayed there, limp, and the boy scavenger tried to pick her back up, but his strength seemed to have left him. The others tried to help him, but it was too late. Fire whooshed towards them, and they had no choice but run, even though it meant leaving their friend behind. The girl's fur on her head was singed, and her pelt was red and weird looking. And before Moon could do a thing about it, the largest Nightwing picked her up and ate her whole.

Prepare yourself...

Prepare yourself!

duh...

duh...

duh...

duh...

Dah!

 **Will:**

I shrieked as the dragon's claws loosened around my waist, and I started to free fall. I would have liked to think I died heroically, and accepted my death as I fell, came to peace with the world, and bla bla bla. But nope, I screamed the entire way.

Bam! I glanced off of a smaller tree branch only a few feet down. My face and arms were scraped badly as I fell through canopy after canopy, gaining speed.

And then I saw the ground. It was over. I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact. And unlike some stories, the impact did indeed come. And I died. The End!

Just kidding. Although it probably would have been much less painful if I had died. Pain flared through my body as my limp body proceeded to continue falling...THROUGH THE GROUND! Darkness enveloped me, and I tasted sand in my mouth. Finally, my descent slowed to a crawl. What the Hades was going on here?

That's when realization hit me. I had fallen all this way, and survived, only to be killed by suffocation in quicksand. Of course, if the quicksand hadn't have been there, I would be dead already. It would have been much less painful though! Ugh! My luck was awful!

Already, I could feel my lungs begging for air. That's when I decided, you know what, I'm not going to die today. I'm going to get out of this stuff. But how?

I struggled around in the heavy goop, and my arm brushed against something. Thank the gods. My luck was NOT awful! For in the quicksand beside me was a thick vine. I grabbed hold, and started pulling myself up. It was like trying to climb up a rope with a ton of bricks attached to you, after falling from a tree, and being starved of oxygen. Oh, and plus, with broken ribs.

And I was a good 10 feet down. I managed to pull myself about three feet before my head started throbbing violently. I wanted to take a breath of sand, although I knew that would be stupid. But my mind wasn't thinking right anymore. My brain started to shut down, but I refused. I had to get back and tell camp what I knew, so they could organize a rescue mission.

I had about three more feet. I could tell that there was less weight pressing down on me, but I could barely lift my arm an inch, much less pull myself up. No! I had always imagined myself dying a heroic death, fighting loads of monsters and sacrificing myself to save the day. I was NOT going to die because of some hole full of mud! Gaea would not have me!

With the last of my strength, I burst through the surface of the foul goop, and fresh air greeted my thirsty lungs. I forced myself not to pass out, because I was still in the middle of a pit of quicksand. I managed to slither on my belly all the way to the edge of the quicksand pit, without too much difficulty, where I pulled myself up onto the mossy ground, and promptly passed out.

 **Okay, need I say it, Review! It helps a lot! This story has 4 measly reviews. Geez! I need feedback people! ;P**


	10. Peace, Dragon School, and More Demigods?

Alright, feel free to blast me with fire and frostbreath, and stab me with Riptide, etc, etc. I know it took forever to update, but I'm working on four different stories right now! And it's all my fault because I was the one who started them! LOL! Please forgive this poor writer for taking a break during Thanksgiving to spend time with grandparents and play some . Also, check out my other stories! Thanks for reviewing, Mystic The Animus, wolvesandwerewolvesprotector, Kariah Dreams, and Voidheart! Thanks for following Ebony-The-Dragon, and thanks a lot for following and favoriting Mystic The Animus, and wolvesandwerewolvesprotector! Also, shoutout to Kariah Dreams on her story, also Percy Jackson/Wings of Fire! I enjoyed it thoroughly. Also, please review, I really appreciate it! Lastly, I made this chapter extra lengthy to make up for the long wait. Enjoy!

 **Annabeth:**

When we finally arrived at the Sky Kingdom Palace, I was in awe. The architecture was amazing! How had the dragons build this? It looked like... it was done by... magic...

"How did they build this?" I asked Queen Glory.

"I dunno, ask them," she grunted, pointing a claw at the Skywing guard standing beside us while we waited at the huge mahogany doors to the throne room.

I repeated my question to the guard, and he guaffed loudly, and grunted, "Animus build it. Duh. Course you scavengers wouldn't know that..."

I remembered that the scrolls had said that animus dragon could enchant things, but they lost a little bit of their soul in the process. Which meant, if they used their powers too much, they went nuts. Sunny had told Annabeth that her father, Stonemover the Nightwing, was the animus that created the tunnel. Sunny had promised her that it wasn't Stonemover who had created the tunnel to Camp though.

Finally, the massive doors swung open, creating a small breeze that rustled my hair. Glory walked into the throne room, her claws clicking loudly on the stone floor. I looked around in awe at the amount of gold in the room, covering the wall, in spirals, and in elegant vases. A fully bronze throne, embellished with gold filigree, sat at the far end of the long room, and upon it sat a beautiful dragon.

The Skywing was blood red, with perfectly shaped scales, and claws so small and neat, they almost looked dainty. Her teeth were filed to needle sharp points, and her scales blended together perfectly.

She was wearing a gold necklace with thousands of tiny rubies woven into the curls, and one perfect ruby the size of my fist, hanging from the beautiful necklace in the shape of a teardrop. On her brow was a dainty sparkly tiara, which I realized was painstakingly cut from the mother of all diamonds. I mean, that tiara had to have come from a perfect diamond the size of beach ball! And I wasn't even exaggerating a bit! It had so many facets, and sparkled so bright, that it was almost hard to look at.

But the biggest surprise came when the Queen of the Skywings turned to look at us. And it wasn't the jewelry, or even that she had rubies implanted around her eyes. No, it was the light, reflecting off of her jewel shaped scales, turning each one into a magnificent ruby that shone like the sun, and turned the Queen into a living work of art.

I gasped, and heard several other gasps as well... Now I got why the dragon's name was Ruby. Because she was a living gem-stone.

Queen Ruby growled something in dragon at us, and Queen Glory growled back. Ruby looked confused, then had a quick argument with Glory. Then, she spoke in Greek," So, who are you, scavengers? You are truly that ignorant as to come into a kingdom of hungry dragons? I myself do not care for scavenger meat, but most of my guards would be happy to devour you,"

My stomach swirled with nausea. They were eating humans, and they didn't even seem to think that was cruel. They acted like we were chickens that had somehow gotten the ability to talk. I guess that made sense though. Before we came, they had no idea we were even civilized creatures.

"I am not ignorant!" I huffed. "You underestimate us. Your entire army would be slain before you got your hand on one of us!" I wasn't entirely sure how many of them there were, but I was pretty sure that we could take them. After all, me and Percy had fought through three quarters of the population of Tartarus. Granted, we had a Titan on our side then. Also, dragons weren't stupid like earthborn, cyclops, and dracaena.

The dragon queen huffed and rolled her eyes, but I could tell that we unnerved her.

"Tell me, young dragonets and scavengers, why are you here?" she said sternly, eying us distrustfully.

"We are here to ask your assistance in stopping the war," Glory bravely announced. Ruby slowly nodded, and the negotiations began...

 _Two Months Later..._

 **Tsunami:**

Tsunami still didn't know if she could trust the new scavengers that were headed for Jade Mountain Academy this very moment. They had been found crashing through the forest, being pursued by the entire Nightwing population, by Deathbringer. Glory had told her that he had a very hard time trying to convince the nutty dragons not to eat the scavengers. That was almost a month ago, while the negotiation for territory disputes were still going on. Their team of dragonets and scavengers had managed to convince all three Sandwing queens, and the other tribe's queens to end the war, and accept Thorn as the Sandwing queen. Which was a pretty good deal, considering she was Sunny's mom.

Queen Glory was ruling the Nightwings and the Rainwings peacefully, although rumors were slipping out that the Nightwings never had any powers and had been fooling everyone. Which was true of course, but Queen Glory didn't want them to be mistreated because of their past actions or something along those lines.

Then, Sunny had the idea to start an school for all the tribe's dragonets, under Jade Mountain. Three days later, Sunny had convinced hundreds of different dragons that used to be soldiers fighting each other, to join forces and carve out the magnificent hallways and arches of the new school. With so many workers, the school was done a little over a month. Everyone had been so busy, the word hadn't gotten through that there were four more scavengers found.

Finally, Queen Glory got a letter through to the school, on its opening day, that Moon was going to bring the new scavengers to the school to find their own dragons friends. Tsunami snorted. Sure, she kind of enjoyed her scavenger, but she wasn't really friends with him. Ok... Maybe a little...Meh...Fine! Maybe a lot!

 _You okay?_ Percy asked her.

 _Fine... Oh, by the way, there's new scaven...sorry, humans, demigods in fact, well one's not a demigod..._

 _More people? When did they come?_

 _About a month ago, actually. The word just didn't get through because everything was so crazy building the school._

 _What're their names? Please tell me it's not Clarisse!_

 _Glory told me they said their names were Lamea, Jock, Kaleida, and Rachel. She also said that Rachel told her she was not a demigod like the others, but that she had the gift of prophecy._

 _Yeah, she's our oracle. But I've never met the others. They're new I guess... I can't wait to see what their powers are!_

 _Oh, Glory said that one of them was ice, and the other was earth. She liked the last one because she could change colors!_

 _Kaleida I presume? That's pretty weird. I wonder who her parent is?_

 _Yeah. Being a Rainwing, Glory admires the talent of color changing. Haha..._

 _Well, I hope they're nice. If they're anything like Drew or Clarisse, they'll get eaten in five seconds._

 _Oh, I forgot to mention... They were actually snatched from your camp place by a group of Nightwings planning on eating them... Only four out of the six made it out alive...One named Drew got eaten when they were trying to get away from the Nightwings._

Percy grimaced, and nodded solemnly. He chuckled weakly.

 _Well, nobody really liked her anyways...Who was the other one?!_

 _I think it was Wall...Or possibly Wool..._

 _Will?!_

 _Yeah, Will. They said he was accidently dropped while they were flying._

Percy broke off the mind connection, shouting out loud, "OH GODS! WILL IS DEAD?! NO!" They were sitting in a circle, all the scavengers there, with the dragonets of destiny sitting beside them. The only one not present was Queen Glory.

All the scavengers stared at him in shock. Annabeth cried in anguish, "Will! Will Solace from Apollo died?! How?!"

"Dragons kidnapped six campers, and were going to eat them, but on the way, they dropped Will!"

"What in Hades?! When did this happen?"

"Almost a month ago! The four that survived are on their way here right now! And... get this! They're all new, except for one, and it's Rachel!"

"Rachel?!" cried Annabeth, and Percy grinned, "Looks like she finally gets a quest!"

"Just not the quest she was thinking of..." laughed Annabeth. "A educational quest at a dragon school!"

The scavengers laughed, but it sounded more like loud chittering to the dragons who were present.

Then Annabeth's expression darkened.

"Wait a second..." she murmered. "This isn't adding up... You said four out of the six survived. Will Solace died, which is devastating... But who was the other one?"

"Oh..." muttered Percy. "It was...a...um...the old head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin...um...Drew..." he stuttered.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Well, guess it's our lucky day! Because no-one liked her anyways! How'd she die? Falling too? Or shock?"

Everyone laughed uneasily, and Tsunami knew they were not really finding this as amusing as Piper did.

"No, she got eaten by a Nightwing..." Percy muttered.

"She deserved it," said Piper, scowling. Annabeth glared at her. "Hey, all demigods are valuable, no matter how rude they are," she scolded.

Tsunami wondered who Will was, and why they cared so much about him.

 **Will:**

Will had crawled all the way back to camp, and was out for three days. Finally, a week later, he was fully recovered. And now he was about to go back through the portal, this time, leading a massive quest to save anyone who had entered the dangerous world. The entire Ares cabin, and most of the Athena cabin, along with three Hepheastus camper, were following Will to save the seven, and the other four who had been kidnapped with Will. They hadn't gotten an IM from the seven, and when they tried to IM them, it didn't go through. So they were either dead, or had magical spells hiding them. Will hoped it was the second option. If Percy, Annabeth, if any of the seven had died, the camp would be thrown into chaos.

"Alright team, let's go kick some dragon butts!" yelled Will, and everyone brandished spears and yelled, charging into the forest.

But then... To their shock and horror...

The

Portal

Was

GONE!


	11. Hu-mans And Hair!

Ps: the chapter same thing was a joke about a review that said 'make the next chapter the same as this one!' LOL! Actually, it was an accident, but that's funny how that was the chapter it happened on.

Howdy folks, it's me, Minerakf. Oh, you don't care do you? *sighs*

Random person: Get on with the story!

Random person 2: yeah, we've been waiting, like 4 ever!

Max: Yeah! Srsly man get a move on!

Minerakf: Um... you're reading this fan-fiction Max? I didn't even know you read fan-fiction!

Gazzy: Just freaking write the story Minerakf, or I'll have Fang kick your butt to next Friday.

Fang: um...

Minerakf: Personally, I would kind of like being kicked all the way to next Friday, because I'd be all that much closer to Christmas break.

Angel: You wouldn't be celebrating about the major bruise your butt would have though! *grins adorably*

Max: Angel!

Minerakf: Anyways, enjoy! Thanks for reviewing, anyone who did! Reviews mean so much to me! And seriously, feel free to guilt me into writing more, it doesn't bother me. No, what bothers me is this: disapoiing and innicent. SRSLY MAN, CHECK YOUR COMMENTS! AND ALSO, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A PERIOD?! IT GOES AT THE END OF A SENTENCE! O~O LOL

Just Enjoy!

Gazzy: Dear god, is she finally, actually, really writing the story now?!

Minerakf: I swear, if you don't shut up Gazzy, I'll...I'll...I'll send a Nightwing after you!

Gazzy: *makes pouty face*

Winter:

Winter couldn't believe he was about to enter a school full of other dragons. The only dragons he had seen before were Icewings, and occasionally, a Sandwing messenger. He scraped the cold stones under his claws in anxiety, pacing back and forth beside his sister, Icicle. His pet scavenger, Bandit, was squeaking loudly in his cage. Winter sighed, and poked his claw between the bars of the cage. As always, the scavenger just screeched in terror, and scrambled to the farthest corner where Winter couldn't reach him. He shivered in terror, wrapping his little body in a polar bear skin Winter had given him. Winter wondered why the little scavengers had to wear pelts over their own, just to keep warm. They truly were fragile little things.

Winter was worried someone would hurt, or even eat Bandit. He knew that some of his Icewing peers wouldn't hesitate for one second. They would gladly bite off his fragile pet's head as a snack. But he had heard rumors of dragons spotting scavengers following the Dragonets of Destiny during the construction of Jade Academy. He hoped those rumors were true, because that would mean that they had scavenger pets too, and they would let him keep Bandit.

And then, with a whoosh, the Icewing entrance to the mountain slid open, allowing the new admissions to enter the school. An adult Icewing guide led them to the main hall, which was quickly filling with dragons of all types. Including...Nightwings... Winter scowled deeply, hatred burning in his eyes as he glared at the Nightwings scattered around the room. They were laughing and talking like they didn't have a thing in the universe to worry about. He would fix that! They were liars, foul, treacherous, and betraying liars! The whole lot of them!

He had also heard that the Nightwings had been lying about their mystical powers the entire time! Frauds, Liars, Tricky little...ARGH! What in three moons were the Dragonets thinking when they let these beasts into the school?! They would destroy Jade Academy, and kill everyone in it!

Then, a horrible though struck him. One of the Dragonets was a Nightwing. Starflight, he had heard. Just great... He was going to have to put up with Nightwings as teachers! He would go bonkers!

Then, the audience hushed, as the Dragonets stepped onto the stage, which was lit with torches, and skylights that were full of fragrant rainforest blossoms. If there was one thing Winter hated as much as Nightwings, it was ditzy Rainwings. And now, their queen was standing in front of him, along with two Nightwings.

"Welcome to Jade Academy, the only place where all dragons can learn and thrive together! We hope you have a wonderful stay here!" announced the small, and very bright yellow Sandwing that had no barb on her tail. He knew about her already, she was Sunny, and her mother was now the queen of the Sandwings. But it was still a shock to see this oddly deformed dragonet. He wondered what could have made her so different...

Then, the queen of the Rainwings stepped forward, and cleared her throat.

"I assume you all know the Ancient Language already?" she asked loudly, "If not, please raise your claw, and find a partner to translate for you,"

Several dragons raised their claws in the air, and were assigned partners by the adults. Thankfully, Winter was not chosen to translate for anyone. He would have died of embarrassment. Unfortunately, the even more harsh Icicle was forced to translate for a very shy Mudwing named Sora. Sora was apparently one of the claw-mates of Clay, the Mudwing Dragonet.

"Ahem!" called Queen Glory, scraping her claws on the cold stone floor to get everyone's attention. "This might be a bit surprising, or even frightening to some of you, but as you might have heard, there are currently scavengers inhabiting this school. Under no circumstances are you to harm them, eat them, or disrespect them. Does everyone understand?"

There was some growling, and some quiet yeses. Winter was one of the loudest yeses, earning a strange look from some of the dragons around him. He was glad he had put Bandit in a nook where no other dragons could find him and he could get him back later.

And then the queen of the Rainwings said something that shocked Winter, "What you probably do not know, is that scavengers are actually very intelligent beings, just as thoughtful as dragons, but most of the time they are too afraid in our presence to show any sense."

What?! Bandit was as smart as a dragon, he was just too scared to act smart?! That was ridiculous to even imagine! Everyone else obviously felt this way too. There were yelps of astonishment, and growls of disbelief. It took several extremely loud barks of annoyance from the large Nightwing named Deathbringer to silence everyone.

"Anyways, another shocking bit of information: Scavengers prefer to be called humans, not scavengers, and they get slightly offended when you call the stuff on their heads fur. They specifically request for you to call it 'hair'."

Hu-mans?! Hair?! What was going on here?! How could a scaven...human possibly tell a dragon what it wanted to be called?! Winter was beginning to fear that the queen of the Rainwings had gone absolutely bonkers...

"Now, I want everyone to remain calm. Kinkajou, bring them out now!" the bizarre Rainwing announced.

And then the big doors behind the stage opened up, and out came a group of...scavengers...escorted by a very ecstatic yellow and purple Rainwing.

Of course, as soon as the group of dragonets saw the scavengers, they completely disregarded Queen Glory's instructions, and absolutely freaked out.


	12. Leo Valdez is in the House!

Yay! Next Chapter! Thanks for following and favoriting, DaughterofCupid and RazorFlame Predacon! Thanks for reviewing, um...several guests, and SunnyFlightFTW! Sorry it's taking so looooonng to update. I'm writing on a whole lot of stories right now! ;D Omg so many reviews demanding me to write more! I feel awful for not updating!

Here is your chapter though:

Max: Do any of you guys even know who I am?

Minerakf: Ahem... Max? What are you doing? I'm trying to start the chapter here annddd...

Max: No, I'm serious, do you know who I am?

Minerakf: Uh yeah, Maximum Ride, duh...

Angel: She just wanted to make sure!

Max: Well, if you've ever read our lovely little series, Maximum Ride then you know who I am.

Fang: It had to be named after her.

Gazzy: Yeah, why couldn't it have been GAZZY IS AWESOME?

Minerakf: Uh, no. Speaking of Maximum Ride,

Fang: And Fang.

Gazzy: Me and Iggy!

*Nudge rolls eyes* *Total barks*

Minerakf: AHEM! If you have read Maximum Ride, check out my longest fanfiction so far, When the Sea Flies, which continues in the second part as New York Awaits. It's a cool PJ/MR crossover! :D

Max:...

Fang:...

*Max reads story*

One Eternity Later...

Max: WHAT? YOU MADE MORE FLOCK MEMBERS?! THOSE KIDS WOULD DIE FROM BEING INJECTED WITH AVIAN DNA! THIS IS STUPID!

Fang: Uhm... *glares at everyone and everything*

Minerakf: *sighs* It specifically says that they can handle the avian DNA because they're demigods. Can you even read?

Iggy: Nope. I'm Blind.

Idk what that was, but do check out the story! This is nonsense! I am crazzzzzy... cuckoo clocks crazy. Yeah. Let's get on with the chapter shall we? ;3

 **Glory:**

Chaos erupted in the peaceful school, and Glory sighed. How could she have possibly expected nothing to go wrong? It was a school full of different dragons, and now scavengers, and she expected everyone to remain calm and civil. Yeah right!

Her human friends on the stage shrunk back, not sure how to react.

"Quiet!" Glory finally screamed, and finally the chaos settled down to whispers. Figuring this was the best time to speak, Percy stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Um...Hi...I'm Percy, and these are..." he began, but the hall erupted into shrieks, gasps, and even some screams.

"Agh! It's talking!" cried a Mudwing. "So it's true!" shouted an Icewing. "I cannot believe that this is happening, this cannot be happening!" muttered a Skywing to herself.

"Enough! Yes, this is happening, and yes, these scavengers do know how to talk, and yes, they can think!" cried Glory, getting fed up with the hullabaloo.

"...Anyways, as I was saying...um... my name is Percy Jackson, and these are my friends, Annabeth Chase,"

Annabeth smiled at the crowd, her stormy gray eyes taking in every face and probably storing them in her mind for later. "I hope to meet all of you in due time. Welcome to Jade Academy!" she said happily, beaming at the so called 'Greek Columns' around the room that she had insisted they install. Well, she had kind of made the entire blueprint for the school, so it wasn't much to ask for some familiar architecture in the school. Glory thought it went nicely with the skylights and flowers, and bronze braziers filled with a special everlasting flame. Actually, everything went nicely together. Glory had to admit, that scavenger was a natural designer...

"This is Hazel Levesque," Percy continued, gesturing to the other girl scavenger on his left.

"Um...Hi..." Hazel muttered embarrassedly, clearing her throat, "I'm glad to be here..."

"Frank Zhang," Percy gestured at the muscled scavenger.

"Hi, um...glad you're here...uh..." the scavenger mumbled with a weak smile, raising a paw.

"What are they saying?! I don't know the ancient language!" A Seawing complained. Another Seawing translated for her.

"Jason Grace," Percy continued. The blonde, short 'haired' one grinned and pointed one of his digits up and bent the rest in. It was some sort of weird gesture. Glory shrugged it off.

" Piper McLean," Piper declared solemnly.

The pale faced boy stepped forward, blinking in the light, "Nico di Angelo."

Percy looked around and then asked no one in particular, "Hey, where'd Leo go?"

"I haven't seen him since breakfast this morning," Annabeth said, looking very jittery. I felt the same way, believe me. If that mischievous and accident-prone scavenger blew up our beautiful new school, I would tear him to shreds and feed him to the Nightwings.

Winter:

There was a clanking noise and a crash from backstage, and then the curtain's pulley system swooshed the heavy curtains back on their own. Bright lights flared and loud music played from the speakers. The entire backstage was filled with white fog, but it didn't make anyone cough.

"And now, give a claw for the most amazing demigod ever!" an announcer's voice boomed loudly. The lights dimmed and the scariest thing Winter had ever seen stepped out of the fog. A somehow living dragon, made entirely of metal. Steam hissed from a pipe sticking out of its neck, and it's eyes were like miniature suns, piercing the thin haze in the dark room. On its back holding ropes was a scrawny scavenger wearing something made of leather and full of pouches around its waste. The scavenger gleamed at the crowd and opened his arms wide.

"Let's give it up for...LEO...VALDEZ!" the announcer boomed. The scavenger grinned and gave them a thumbs up. "AND FESTUS!" the announcer finished and the scavenger's metal dragon reared up on its hind legs and blasted a jet of fire into the air.

There was shrieks of fear from most and some happy squeals from some of those dippy Rainwings.

The lights flickered back to normal and the scrawny scavenger named Leo hopped off his metal dragon with a sigh, "Sorry. Overkill?"

The one called Percy snorted, "You think?"

"You did good buddy," Leo said to his metal dragon, patting it's neck. "Sorry we don't have any Tabasco sauce. Maybe next time,"

So the metal dragon was alive? It responded by making clicking and creaking noises in a pattern. It snorted a puff of flame and tilted its head. To his surprise, black oil poured out of the dragon's head straight onto the scavenger called Leo.

The boy sputtered and cursed, "How many times to I have to tell you that doesn't wash out?!"

The dragon grinned and literally swiveled its metal teeth, making a little whirring noise. Was he laughing?

"Since when do care what you look like?" asked the one called Piper.

"I don't. I'm just messing around with you buddy," Leo said, slapping Festus the metal dragon on the side and turning to face the crowd of shocked dragon.

Then the oil-drenched, wildly grinning scavenger took a bow, "Thank you, thank you very much! Please exit to your left, and have a great rest of the day!"

There was some odd clapping here and there, but most everyone just wanted to get away from the weird scavengers. Suddenly Deathbringer flew in from a door on the side of the mountain face. Four Rainwings followed after, each carrying another scavenger.

Percy:

"Rachel!" Annabeth yelled, giving the oracle a hug after helping her off the Rainwing's back.

"Wow. Are you guys the SEVEN?" asked one with multicolored eyes. If I had to guess, I would say that this was Kaleida.

I grinned, "Yup. Hi, I'm Percy."

"THE PERCY?! OMG, YOU ARE THE TWICE SAVIOR?!" Kaleida screeched with joy.

"What are you saying?" Deathbringer asked in the ancient language with a sigh as Nico summoned his bone armor and climbed on the black dragon's back. "You're not using the ancient language anymore!"

"Thought you couldn't understand the ancient language..." Glory taunted, and Deathbringer winced, "Oops."

"Busted..." Percy muttered.

"So, introductions? Who are my new Half-blood homeys?" Leo asked, having just gotten back from changing clothes and trying to wash off... Except he was completely clean, not a smudge from head to toe. His hair still stuck up everywhere, but he looked cleaner than I had seen him for a long time.

"Leo, how are you that clean?" I asked, "There is no soap or showers here..."

"Oh, I just found out this cool trick. I just strip, set myself on fire, and BOOM, clean!"

"Um...okay..." I muttered.

"Hi, I'm Leo, this is Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Jason, Hazel and Piper. Oh, and Nico," Leo said very fast, hardly pausing in between each name.

"Leo, you are terrible at introductions..." Piper muttered.

"Hey, it saved time didn't it?" Leo protested.

"Well, I'm Jacques, but everyone just calls me Jock, because it's easier to spell and sounds almost exactly the same."

"Nice to meet you Jock," I said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Kaleida," said the girl with multicolored eyes. I knew it! Annabeth would be so proud of my incredible deducting skills.

"Lamea..." a girl with strange hair like all different colors of dirt and clay mixing in a endlessly swirling vortex. It reminded me of...of... I yelped when an image of the earth mother replaced Lamea for a few seconds.

"How are you doing that?!" I yelled.

"Doing what?" Lamea whimpered, looking around in fright.

"I...I saw Gaia!" I yelled. The seven looked at me in horror but the new campers and Rachel did not look surprised in the slightest.

"Guys, I think it's time I tell them the prophecy," Rachel said slowly.

I groaned, "Another one?!"

Green smoke flickered around Rachel but nothing happened.

"Huh, strange..." Rachel started, before she groaned, "I forgot, I didn't give that prophecy!"

"What do you mean you didn't give that prophecy?" Jason asked, rubbing his forehead.

"These creepy old ladies..." Kaleida started.

"The three Fates!" Rachel corrected

"Right, the three creepy Fates showed up in the campfire knitting this bright green sweater, and they gave us a prophecy,"

"Does anyone remember the prophecy correctly?" Rachel asked, "It's been what, a month since then? We really should have written it down..."

"I remember it..." Lamea squeaked. She winced as all eyes turned onto her and I wondered why she seemed so frightened of everyone. Especially Leo, she put as much distance between them as possible, and Leo wasn't helping by scooting closer and trying to act flirty.

"Alright, so the prophecy went like this," Lamea said shakily.

 _A child of ice, dove, and earth ,_

 _The mortal shall be the first,_

 _Four with a destiny already prepared,_

 _A war ended, peace is shared,_

 _A dark night's secret to be revealed,_

 _A rift between two sides must be healed._

 _Son of fire to fall to earth's daughter,_

 _The one under the mountain must end the slaughter,_

 _A sibling hidden yet still in sight,_

 _A curse lifted from the frozen night,_

 _The Nightwing's biggest secrets finally revealed,_

 _Fire from the sky as the mind's shield,_

 _Demigods and dragonets take the lead,_

 _The stalker of dreams must be freed._

"Wow...How do you have such good memory?" I asked, "I can't even remember what I had for breakfast!"

"Child of Ice? That doesn't sound good. We had some bad business with Khione and Boreas, let me tell you. That wind god is a piece of work..." Leo said loudly.

"Excuse me?" Jock asked.

"What?!" Leo protested, "His daughter was going to turn me into a Leo-sicle!"

"His dad is Boreas," Rachel informed Leo.

"Oh," Leo said stupidly.

"Don't worry about the beginning part of the prophecy, we've got it all sorted out. I'm the Child of Dove, Jock's the Child of Ice, and...Lamea's the Child of Earth."

"Oh, so Demeter then?" I asked. Annabeth frowned deeply, "No... She means that Lamea is the daughter of Gaia."

Lamea flinched visibly and I screamed, "WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!"

"And...oh gods of Olympus...son of fire to fall to earth's daughter!" Annabeth continued, and I could practically see the puzzle pieces clicking together in her brain.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it right there," Leo interrupted, backing away from Lamea as fast as he possibly could, "Are you telling me this shy little...she's gonna kill me? What's up with that?!"

"Sorry Leo," she whispered and before I could even react, she had whipped out a knife and stabbed Leo in the chest.


	13. Art Thou Utterly Mad?

Hahaha, okay, I'm not THAT MEAN! I wasn't going to leave you thinking Leo died for a month! XD

This chapter is out of the house! WOOP WOOP!

Annabeth:

The blade would've gone straight through his heart, but something stayed Lamea's hand. Her whole arm shook and the knife wobbled. She let out a sob of frustration and the knife clattered out of her hands.

"I can't," she whispered. "I can't do this." Then she turned and fled, running straight into a stone wall...and keeping right on going! The solid stone was pushed out of the way like gelatin and it congealed behind her. WHAT IN TARTARUS?!

I realized that Lamea could've killed Leo. But something had stopped her. Her morals had prevailed over her orders. She had stopped herself just in time.

Leo stood stock still, staring at the wall and then down at his chest.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." was the intelligent sound he was making right now.

I noticed my boyfriend was doing it as well. I sighed internally. What a seaweed brain...

Leo shrieked, "THAT GIRL JUST STABBED ME! BUT THEN SHE DIDN'T STAB ME! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Beats me," Frank said, reverting out of rhino form. When had he become a rhino?

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine. The knife didn't even touch me," Leo said, blinking away the shock of nearly being killed.

"You sound like you've gone mental," I commented to Percy who was still staring at the wall and going, "Uhhhhh..."

"You're concerned about him?! What about **MY** sanity?!" Leo complained.

Percy blinked and muttered to himself, "No...no...this is not happening..."

I realized with horror that he was in shock. I had nearly gone into shock as well when I realized that Lamea was the daughter of Gaia, the giant evil Earth Mother who had nearly taken over the world. Who had killed Leo once already...

"Percy?" I asked softly.

Percy blinked again and turned to look. He seemed disorientated and confused. His eyes stared off into space and he muttered, getting progressively louder, "Gaia. Why couldn't it have been Demeter, or Aphrodite? Ares even? Heck, I would have even taken Kronos! Why Gaia?!"

I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look me in the eyes, "Percy, it's okay. We're going to make it through this. Together."

He sighed and his eyes cleared, "Together?"

"Together," I said.

"Together," he repeated, his eyes taking on a familiar light as he looked over the small group.

Piper smiled and Jason gave him a thumbs up.

"Team Demigod?" Leo asked, sticking out a hand.

"Team Demigod," Percy agreed, clapping his hand down on top of Leo's.

"Team Demigod," I agreed, following suit. All of the seven clapped their hands down on top of mine. Nico even joined, but only because Hazel dragged him into the circle. There was hardly any room left, but several of us still looked over at the two new demigods expectantly. They smiled weakly and wedged themselves in.

"Team Demigod!" we yelled. Leo, of course, was the loudest.

" Team Demigod? Thanks for the love guys," Rachel commented sarcastically from behind us. I realized we hadn't included her, and immediately felt bad.

"The feeling is mutual," Leo said.

"Well I'm mortal and proud of it! I'm may not be able to fly, or make people give me stuff, but at least I'm not always covered in grease and dressed in burnt clothes," Rachel replied, smirking at Leo.

"Hey! At least I don't live in a cave!" Leo argued.

"A fashionable cave!" Rachel protested.

"Hey, break it up guys," Jason said.

Rachel glared at Leo and Leo returned the glare, but then Jock spoke up, "Hate to break up the reunion, but there's someone at the door,"

We looked down the empty hallway. The other dragons had left us to talk to each other. I heard the person rap the double doors a second time. They were quite large for us, as were the hallways, so I had engineered in a small area blocked by a shoulder level wall for us to travel safely along that ran along both sides of the hallway and came into the classrooms via two single doors on either side of double doors. I was quite proud of my design, I had to say.

I realized that the door was locked from the hallway. I pulled a key from a ring attached to my belt loop and unlocked it for whatever dragon wanted to see us. This stage area was at the end of the hallway our private rooms were located on, and I guessed that whoever this was, they were looking for us.

Standing outside the door was a large Icewing. I shivered, these guys were both menacing as all get out and gorgeous.

"Hello? Were you looking for us?" I asked him in Greek.

"Yes, actually I was. Could you do me a favor?" the Icewing asked.

"Depends," I said. "Come in and tell us your name first."

The Icewing shuffled in nervously and I gasped when I saw what he was pulling behind him. It was a giant cage in a makeshift cart. Inside the cage was a person, shivering with fright and wrapped in blankets. He looked weak from terror and malnutrition and he was beginning to sprout hair from his chin.

"Gods of Olympus! Are you okay?!" I screamed, rushing forward along with Piper, who yelled, "It's a person!" I heard shrieking from Hazel and a simultaneous "What in Tartarus?!" from Percy and Leo.

The malnourished man looked up and gasped when he saw us. "Can thou not see the terrible dragon?! Run, he will cage thee !"

"This is Bandit," Winter said in Greek. I'm sure it just sounded like gibberish to the man, but the man gasped, "It can speak!"

Winter interrupted before I could start screaming at him to let the poor guy go, "I saved him from a den of scaven... I mean...uh...hu-mans on the way here. His home was destroyed so I decided to keep him as a...uh..as a pet...uh sorry..."

Percy cracked up and I slapped him, "This is not FUNNY!" I yelled.

"Actually, it kind of is...think about it. What if rabbits feel the same way about us putting them in cages? They kind of have little civilizations underground right?"

I sighed, "Really Percy?"

"Hey, anything's possible."

"Alright, but you're obviously failing to feed him properly so you should let him go," I said.

"I gave him perfectly good food! He just ignores it and sits in his blankets all day!"

A/N

 _-don't know why I didn't do this before but now "This" is Greek and 'This' is English.-_

"He's terrified! Of course he's not eating!" Piper yelled before she turned and bent beside the cage, 'What's your name?'

'Joseph...' the man whimpered, looking back and forth between the dragon and Piper.

I looked back at Winter and narrowed my eyes, "Wait a second, what exactly were you feeding him?"

"Fish, cow...Oh no! Did I need to cook it?!" Winter stuttered.

"Uh DUH!" Kaleida said.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "Humans only eat cooked meat, otherwise we can get very sick. He also needs fruits and vegetables. Give him to us, we'll make sure he gets better."

Winter frowned and slowly unlatched the cage. When the man didn't move, Winter went to grab him with his claws. The man ran around the cage in terror and Winter growled, "Cone back here you little...urgh!"

"Winter stop!" Piper yelled and Hazel yelled, "Quit that!"

Winter retreated with an irritated huff. "Well, you try to get him out then! He won't budge!"

'Hey man, it's okay, you can come out now,' Percy said with an encouraging smile.

'Art thou utterly mad? Has thou lost thine mind? There be a wyrm and I shall not come out-of-doors unless thou slays it!'

"Well, sorry Winter..." Leo said to the dragon, "...but I quote, "Art thou utterly MAD? Has thou LOST thine MIND? There be a WYRM and I shall NOT come out-of-doors unless thou SLAYS it!"

Winter looked taken aback, at least, as well as a dragon can look taken aback.

"Why, that little...He should be grateful! I saved his pathetic little butt!"

"To him, you're just another one of the 'wyrms' that destroyed his home," Jason pointed out.

Winter sighed, "I suppose. Tell him that I'm not going to hurt him and I'm sorry for putting him in a cage."

'The dragon says he's not going to hurt you and he's sorry for putting you in a cage.' Piper relayed to the man.

'Thou art able to understand it?' the man gasped.

'Yeah, turns out they used to speak a language that is second nature to us,' Jason, 'But not as natural as Latin of course.'

The man stared.

'Jason, you're confusing him,' Piper scolded.

'Please come out, Sir. This nice dragon was just trying to save you from the other dragons,' Rachel explained, stepping into the cage and offering the man her hand. The man slowly took it and Rachel supported him, half carrying him out of the cage.

'See, he's not going to hurt you,' she said. The man nodded shakily.

"Please tell thine dragon friend that I am loathe to consume uncooked meat!" the man said weakly.

Leo snorted, 'This guy sounds like freaking Shakespeare! Piper should start talking like that...'

'Uh...Why?' Piper asked.

'I am loathe to consume anything from the body of a poor deceased animal! Give me vegetable and tofu tacos!' Leo mimicked Piper.

'Hey!' Piper complained and Percy laughed,

'I totally agree with you on that one man. How can you NOT like cheeseburgers?'

'Exactly!' Leo said.


End file.
